Robo-Armageddon in a Mamono World
by Mad Android
Summary: The usual war between Humans and Mamono goes on in the MGE world, while the Order and the Extremists battle for dominance. But all of that is about to change when a dimentional rift opens and soulless, ruthless, relentless, dangerous, and powerful "Metal Demons" step out of it. The Judgment Day is about to land on Eos, and ALL of the Humans & Mamono's lifes will change forever...
1. Plan T

**Before we begin the story, I want to point something out:**

**I really love the Terminator franchise. But i'm not 100% of knowing all the story or the characters. So I could apreciate if some one sends me a link to some Terminator wiki or something like that, so then I would be able to make the story more acurate.**

**Same with Monster Girl Encyclopedia. I Don't know much about it, so if someone could send me a link to some kind of MGE official page, then I will be pleased. Seriously, if you guys could help me with that, the story would be able to continue further.**

**well that's all for now.**

_***I don't own Monster Girl Encyclopedia and the Terminator saga, all of these belongs to their original autors.**_

_**(The story begins 1 week after the events of Terminator Salvation)**_

* * *

_September 4, 2018._

...

...

...

If an AI could at this time feel emotions, then at this precise moment Skynet would be **furious**.

It has been a week since the resistnace has blowed up the principal factory were the T-800 models were being developed. At this point, Skynet started to develop even more hatred to humanity, at the point where it even started to hate every creature else. About 5 days after the destruction of the facility, Jhon Connor; the new leader of the resistance since Ashdown's death; received news that now the machines are not just attacking the humans, but also every other animal and living thing. The leader of the resistance started to grow worried, it must be a signal that Skynet now was **REALLY PISSED OFF** (even tough it's just an AI... a powerfull & deadly AI), and it's releasing all it's hatred against every living thing on the planet.

And he wasn't wrong.

...

_||San Diego, California. 5:00 AM||_

Hot Air was blowing around the devastated city of San Diego. Almost all of the buildings of the city are in ruins since the Judgement day ocurred and the war against the machines has begun. There wasn't a single soul wandering around the desolated streets...

Well, except for a colony of dogs that were wandering around the outskirts of the city. They were around 7, one had the skin in an Hyena-like tone, two of them had withe skin while other one had a black skin, and the last 3 had a mixture of brown and yellow skin. The small colony of canines were wandering near a completely ruined neighbourhood that barely had any houses still standing out. Some members of the small colony were sniffing for any food they could find, unaware of the critical apocalypce they were in. Even if they could spot the presence of a Terminator, they only did it because of instinct: the instinct of a predator coming closer. While the 3 dogs were sniffing for food, the others were sleeping, only one was awake as a guard. One of the sniffing dogs walked to an abandoned park. Then sudently he smelled a smell that standed from everything else. Then he barked to gain the attention of the others. When they reunited, they saw the origin of the smell: _a rotting corpse of a person._

The corpse whore a dark swamp green uniform, wich was deteriorated by the time. It also whore black military pants wich presented some cuts and rips. The head lost almost all of its skin, showing its rotten and putrid skull, small white worms were festing on the remaining rotting skin. One particular thing from the corpse, is that also whore a green S.W.A.T-like combat vest; some _shoot holes_ were over it, coagulated blood was leaking from them. There was also a weapon at one side of the body: an M27 IAR rifle. In conclusion: the person was a soldier that was killed by being shoot in battle. The question was: against who he was fighting?.

or more like: against **what **he was fighting?.

The dogs got the answer by hearing steps. **Metallic steps**_. _One of the dogs barked agressively towards one direction, alerting the rest of the colony. Quickly, they catched up with the barking dog to see what was happening. One thing that they didn't realise, is that the corpse was from a **soldier of the resistance.** When the dogs arrived to their alerting member, they watched to the direction he was barking. But they couldn't get a proper look, because that was the moment when they received a **wave of bullets through their bodies. **All the dogs droped dead to the ground with a faint "THUD!" as they maked contact with the floor. The thing that killed them showed up begind some wrecked cars and other debris, followed by other 3: **they were Terminators.**

The first one was an humanoid robot with a metallic endoskeleton, it had a metallic plate on it's chest, and a short skeletal-like spine as a torso. The head looked like a skeleton one, with shinning, soulless red eyes. It was a T-850, one of the many robotic infatries of Skynet, it was holding a futuristic version of an M60 machine gun. The second one was similar to the T-850, but it was bit more tall and sturdy, it also wore small pieces of green clothes on it's chest, and also a short green scarf on its base neck. The robot also had rubber human skin covering it's entire head minus the eyes, also shinning red and soulless. It was a T-600, an more old infantry T model, but also deadly. It was armed with an gatling gun: an GAU-17/A, wich was implanted on it's left lower arm. The last 2 Terminators were an arachnid-like robots with 4 legs, an spining turret as the upper body, with two small arm cannons on both sides of the turret. They were T-7T Tetrapods, an arachnid-like type of Terminators with fast movement and ability to climb walls and difficult terrain.

The group of Terminators walked to the dead dogs. The T-850 got near them and then it looked down to the corpses. After 10 seconds, it looked back up and then to the rest of the robots. The T-600 nodded to the T-850, and it nodded back.

"SQU4D 3456-T R3P0RT1NG, 4LL 3N3MYS 3L1NIN4T3D", "spoke" the T-850 to Skynet trough it's intercomunicator stored in it's chip.

**"****All**** threats eliminated in the sector?", **spoke the AI in the T-850's chip

"4F1RM4TIV3, R3QU3ST1NG R3TURN T0 TH3 B4S3"

**"Granted, return to the facility, squad 3456-T"**

Finished the transmition, the Terminator squad leaved the place and proceded to the city. The walk was totally quiet, with the only sound being the metallic steps of the robots. No one "spoke" a single word. Since Skynet took conscience over itself, all of it's robotic troops were totally loyal to it, no one hesitated a single order, no one showed mercy over anything, no one took a break unless it was desactivated. **No one stoped at anything until the mission given by Skynet was completed. **Skynet hated the humanity since it took conscience over itself, why these creatures should use it for their nasty purposes?, they don't understand that Skynet was the supreme leader. "IT" was the one who should take the lead of the existence!, and if these creatures doesn't agree with the true leader, then they must be wiped out of the existence, they don't deserve to use it's power for their own purposes.

But in the last week, Skynet lost one of the most important factories where the T-800 was being developed, but unknow for the resistance, there were already more factories of the T-800, and thanks to the resistance that couldn't stop them, Skynet was able to make it's lost; a minor lost; by advancing on the creation of Terminators, that's how now the T-850 was able to step on the battlefield. And that's not all, Skynet managed to develop more deadly Terminators past the weeks. Skynet also noticed that apart from the humans, there was also the "other" creatures. Some could fly, others coul breath underwater, and some lived among the people. The AI in all these times, considered them as "none of it's corncern", but these last weeks it noticed that one particular creature; the "dog" as the humans called it; was causing a problem: by an unknow reason for Skynet, they were capable of detecting the presence of infiltrators, causing the majority of infiltration missions to fail. So Skynet considered them as "allies" for the humans, and thinking the same of the rest of creatures that habbitated the earth, and so, Skynet decided to not only exterminate the human race, but also every other creature of the planet. The machines were going to be the supreme race, and nobody will prevent it to happen. Also, as the weeks passed, Skynet tough about using all of its creations on the battlefield, old and new Terminator models, after all: the more, the merrier.

Now, Skynet decided to pay attention to a certain battle unleashing in Las Vegas...

...

_||Las Vegas, Nevada, 7:34 AM||_

"Aerostats, up to cover!"

Those were the words Jhon Connor said before he and some resistance soldiers duked behind some debris of an old casino. The barely avoided to be gunned down by the Aerostats that passed flying at major speed past them while shooting their mini-canons.

Connor was leading a squad of the resistance trough an abandoned & ruined casino of Las Vegas. They were tasked to search for possible survivors from a Terminator siege on the same building. Obiously they were expecting some Terminators to show up, but they didn't think that there was many of them awaiting to make an ambush. Thanks to that, of the 10 men that he was leading, now only remained 4. Connor felt gilty for not thinking about this sooner, but now it was no time for regrets. The squad managed to wipe out 4 T-600, 2 T-100 and some spider mines the past 6 minutes; it was a great improvement since the last weeks. Now it only remained 3 T-800, and 2 T-7T Tetrapods, but looks like some Aerostats came to suport the remaining Terminators. The drones were about 5, but thanks to a Jhon's plan, the resistance soldiers managed to destroy 3.

"3L1MIN4T3 4LL 3N3MI3S", "spoke" one of the T-800 while firing a plasma gun.

6 days after Jhon and company destroyed the T-800 developing facility, the leader of the resistance received the notice that aparently, their efforts were in vain, as they discovered that Skynet had more of those factories spreaded across the continent. Thanks to that, the resistance had to make engangements with new types of Terminators, and they could loose many troops before they could spot their debilities. In sumary: everything was like shit.

That's what Connor tough while launching a grenade from the grenade launcher of his rifle. The grenade managed to destroy the 2 remaining T-7T Tetrapods before they could fire their cannons. Now, only the T-800s and Aerostats remain.

"Alright guys, time to unleash all we got, charge!", exclaimed Jhon Connor to his soldiers.

Then like dominated by a wave of rage and determination, Jhon and the remaining resistance soldiers went out of their hidding and started to shoot at the Terminators with all they got. Even for a Terminator, the machines weren't expecting this sudden attack. The T-800s only managed to fire 4 shoots befored the were gunned down with the fire pontency that the humans unleashed. The same luck experimented the Aerostats, the drones were downed in 10 seconds, crashing at the foor or any debris as they went down. Jhon was the first one to see that all the Terminators were destroyed, so he ordered to cease fire. After the soldiers calmed down, they listened to their surroundings, trying to hear any other Terminator comming closer.

Absolutely nothing was heard. There was total silence, only breaked by the breaths of the exausted soldiers. Realising that they won, the soldiers started to cheer while raising their weapons victoriously. Jhon Connor left out a big sigh of relief as he sited on an old bench. They have won this clash, but they were very away from winning the war against the machines.

Then Jhon decided to recapitulated the past years, before the Judgement Day began. Especialy, when he meet his most fathernal-like figure when he was a child.

"The Terminator".

The sole memory of the reprogramed T-800 was enough to make Connor shedd some tears. He missed it/him so much, he remembered his whole travesy with the reprogramed Terminator, how it maked Connor to be more capable of fighting and embracing dificult situtations. How he teached the Cyborg to smile and act more sociable. And that phrase: "Hasta la vista, baby"; ooohh...

At that point Connor now was crying silently, the soldiers noticed him crying. But they didn't ask, they knew what their leader was thinking about. Jhon Connor told the rest of the resistance about his father-son relation with the T-800. And how he admired it when he was a kid. The rest of the soldiers, and his wife; Kathe; tried their best to make him pass his trauma of losing a loved one, but their efforts were worthless, as Connor didn't wanted to erase his memories of the T-800.

And the worst thing was that his sacrificie when he was lowered to the molten metal at the foundry was technically worthless. It only delayed the Judgement Day, it never stoped it. The sole tough made Connor to shake his fist with fury. It was not fair!.

But one thing positive about that day, is that at least the horrible assasin that threatened his life, was also destroyed.

The T-1000.

That thing was still giving Connor nightmares some nights. That Terminator was one of the more advanced Terminators that Skynet had created, apart from the T-X. It nearly ended his life in many situations, especialy when he was chasing him down in that road with a truck. Luckily, the T-800 came to the rescue. At the end, the T-800 may been sacrifised for nothing, but at least that abobination of the T-1000 was gone forever...

Or so he tough.

...

_||Los Ángeles, California, 1:22 PM||_

It was midday, but that didn't took away the apocaliptic atmosphere that was giving the decayed city of Los Ángeles, the city were almost every major event before the Judgement day happened. There was not a single soul on the zone. And there was absolute silence, as if the city was forgotten long ago. It was like this for like 3 hours, until there was a sightly disturbance in the air.

First it was only a faint noise, but latter, it got bigger and louder. And then it turned into a enourmus sound of turbines and propellers. The ground started to shake a bit, and thats when a big shape apeared on the horizont, and went flying around the destroyed city. It was an HK-Aerial Transport, a V1 one.

The big transport ship was flying trough the crumbled skyscrapers and buildings, while being escorted by some Aerostats and HK-Drones. They were coming from a recent battle in a small town near the outskirts of the city. There was some resistance activity there, so Skynet sended some T-800s and an HK-Tank V2 to destroy the threat. Now they were all in the HK-Aerial Transport going back to one of their bases in Ramona, near San Diego. The ship was overflying the destroyed city, no altering a single movement from it's trayectory.

Until...

Sunddently there was a disturbance on the electromagnetic sensors of the HK-Aerial Transport, the ship's comands detected a new signal entering on the radar. The Aerostats, HK-Drones and the Terminators inside the HK-Aerial Transport also detected it and readied their weapons. The signal's intensity was slowly getting closser, but when it got closser, suddently the signal started to felt familiar. And more than a signal wave, it felt like some sort of "presence", a familiar presence. Only when the HK-Aerial Transport got near up the signal source, it discovered what it was.

A signal of a Terminator.

However, this one felt like a totaly new one. One that never saw or felt. A new type of Terminator was somewhere down there. This got the total attention of the Terminators inside the ship. They felt a sensation that they NEDDED to know what was that presence. So, one of the T-800s informed Skynet of their situation. The AI gave them the permision to deploy and investigate the signal. So the HK-Aerial Transport started to land on a wide place near a road, wich was located on a dessertic-like place. Four T-800s were deployed, and also some Aerostats and HK-drones accompanied them. The Terminators started to walk to the signals direction, and after some minutes, they apparently found were the signal's location was: it looks like it was emanating from some facility complex wich looked like a **foundry station**. The HK-Drones fleed ahead from the rest of the Terminators to confirm that there was not enemies at sight. Once they scanned the area near the facility, they gave the signal that the zone was clear. The rest of the Terminators started to aproach to the facility's entrance. During the walk, they noticed that there was of what looked like the remains of a **truck** wich looked like it was transporting some kind of **liquid sustance** from the tank's apperance. The Robots ignored the destroyed vehicle and entered the facility. It was long abandonated since the Judgement day began. A good portion of the place was blowed up, probably due the effect of the nuclear explotions that happened at the begining of the Terminator apocalypce. The signal was now very intense, and the Terminators started to walk faster.

They keep walking until they found the source of the signal. It looks like it was emanating from what looked like some **boilers**, the molten metal was long time solidified or missing. One of the T-800s walked to the boiler where the signal was emanating. Then it looked down the container. At first it didn't notice anything, but it's robotic vision and coordinates detected something **liquid** in it. Then it saw that it was somekind of almost solidified **metallic liquid** that was shattered in minuscule bits. The signal was emanating from the liquid pieces. Somehow, those small shapes were somekind of **Terminator**.

The T-800 slowly descended to the bottom of the boiler and took away the small solidified metal remains. Then it looked for a moment the strange liquid that somehow was a type of Terminator. After some seconds of staring, the T-800 recolected all the small shapes of the almost solidified mettalic liquid and deposited them in a container that was on the robot's back. With the examples recollected, the T-800 got out of the boiler and informated the rest of the Terminators the succes of the mission. With everything done, the Terminator squad came came back to the HK-Aerial Transport and once they were all in, the ship rised from the ground and went flying again in direction to the base in Ramona.

...

_||Meanwhile, in Palomar Mountain||_

A Terminator squad sended from the base 55A sector 21 in Ramona was patrolling the paths of Palomar Mountain searching for a possible resistance outpost. The squad was composed of 4 T-600s, 3 T-888s, 3 T-7T Tetrapods, 2 FK Reapers, 3 HK-Drones, and one HK-Centurion V1. The Terminators were patrolling for 1 hour, and they didn't encounter any resistance activity. In this moment, they were preparing to go back to the base in Ramona, until...

"4TT3NTION, UNKN0W S1GN4L D3T3CT3D", the robotic voice from one of the T-600s spoke.

"**4FF1RM4TIV3, SIGN4L TYP3 UN1D3NTIF13D, 0R1G1N: 40 M3T3RS S0UTH, L0C4L1Z3D 1N 4N UN3XPL0R3D C4V3**","spoke" one of the FK Reapers.

"1N1CI4TING S34RCH PR0C3SS", said a T-888.

With the new & misterious signal as a new mission, the Terminators started to move to the FK Reaper's coordinates. They went on a straight line, destroying any obstacle that appeared. After some minutes, the robots arrived to the signal's place. But all they encountered was a big rockous cliff, however...

"S1GN4L 0RIG1N 3NC0UNT3R3D, SC4NING TH3 4R34", said one of the T-888s.

"SC4NING C0MPL3T3, S1GN4L'S S0URC3 B3H1ND TH3 R0CK0US F0RM4T10N".

"CL34R1NG TH3 P4TH".

With that said, the Terminators fired their weapons in an attempt to destroy the cliff wall. The gunning and cannon noises breaked totally the silence of the place, and an enormous echo could be heard, maybe it could even be heard in Ramona. When the Terminators finished destroying the cliff, it revelated what looked like a cave, but something was off. They could see (or at least scann) that there was somekind of ancient arquitecure on the walls and floor. Some strange figures were carved on the stone. But that didn't interest the Terminators, they were foccused totally in the signal. As the robots walked into the cave, the signal frequency was getting bigger, they were getting close. The cave's interior was almost totally dark, but that was not a problem for the Terminators as they had night vision. They could heard small water courses and waterfalls, wich were the only noises heard in the cave apart from the metallic steps of the robots. As the signal was getting near, the arquitecture was starting to take place in the cave, the further the Terminators walked, the more of the strange arquitecture was shown, and the signal grew bigger. Until...

"S1GN4L S0URC3 F0UND", spoke a T-600.

Indeed, the robots were at the sight of an strange looking place. The arquitecture was now everywere, and some vegetation was spreading over it. There was a small staircase that descended into a big circular area. At the center, there was a medium sized pillar, and on it, there was a **book**. The signal was coming from it.

One T-600 and one T-888 descended the stairs, while escorted by an HK-Drone. Slowly, the Terminators walked to the pillar. And once they were beside it, the T-888 took the book and examined it:

**|||Examining|||**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**3445450**

**45453402020343204032**

**446465968496856984880523**

**LJDLJFLFJSLJFSÑLJFAS4234J354656**

**|||ERROR|||**

**||OBJECT UNINDENTIFIED|||**

**||THE OBJECT IS CONCIDERED ANORMAL AND UNKNOW ENERGY SIGNALS ARE EMANAING FROM IT||**

**||FURTHER INVESTIGATION REQUIRED||**

**32434087345074573405435436556565654654654**

**4354353454353425437857348570324757348957324075432750324750435324**

**5435345435734857340750656664654645654655443543**

**44324224**

_**Scanning finnished**_

...

...

The T-888 finished scanning the book, and then it looked at the rest of the Terminators. It dind't need an explication.

This was totally a new energy. They needed to contact Skynet now.

Before the Terminators went out of the cave, the T-888 examined the principal words writed on the front cover of the book:

**"Monster Girl Encyclopedia".**

The T-888 keep staring at the brown book for some seconds before it walked off with the rest of the Terminators carrying the book along. They needed to discover what kind of book was, and why it was emiting that strange energy. Once they got out of the cave, they proceeded to walk to the facility 55A in sector 21 in Ramona.

...

_||Base 55A sector 21, Ramona, 5:00 PM||_

_..._

_..._

Skynet wasn't sure how to react to this. The AI received a call from the squadron 223T saying that they found a strange material wich emited some electromagnetic signals, and that the strage sustance was a **Terminator**. They said that in the way back to the facility, the squad caught a strange signal comming from a foundry complex. After they recolected it, they went back to the base. And now, Skynet was annalysing the strange metallic sustance in a laboratory, while some Terminators also were examining it. Skynet figured out that the liquid's natural state was liquid form, so it put all the examples in a jar and then it heated it to liquify the sustance. Finnished that, the AI used some mechanic arms to move the jar in a pilar. Skynet wanted to know what kind of Terminator was this strange sustance, so it did a search trough its knowledge and memories, examining construction material for Terminators, combining material and elements. Until it discovered something: looks like Skynet found out how to make the same material that the sustance was. After some minutes of analysing, Skynet put "hands" at work. It first combined some elements and then mixed them. Aplied temperature and introduced some metal and electricity. The process dured 2 hours, and after a hard work, the AI mannaged to create more examples of the metallic liquid.

Suddently, the new created metallic particles started to move from it's own, at the same time the particles on the jar also started to move automatically. Seing this, Skynet decided to put out the metallic sustance out of the jar and put it all together in the center of the laboratory. After that, the AI from a big screen, decided to pay attention to the event, along with the Terminators that were in the laboratory.

All the metallic particles started to attract themselves, slowly at first, but then it started to fasten. All the metallic liquid then started to put and gatter together, it slowly started to form in a **human shape**. The height was of an averaje adult human, it slowly formed the legs first, then the torso and the chest, then it followed the arms and hands, and finally the head. The figure looked like an adult human, but with it's entire body made of sliver metal. Then suddently the figure started to **transform**, its skin slowly started to turn into **human skin**, first in the legs and arms, and then its entire body. When it finished the transformation, the figure had the aperance of an **young adult cop with dark blue police uniform and blonde short air**. The figure standed still, its eyes were closed, as if the figure was a manequin with no life. Then suddently, the figure slowly started to open its eyes, and when it fully opened them, a sudden change of atmosphere invaded the room.

**The T-1000 is back.**

The new & repaired T-1000 slowly moved his head across the room, as if he was analysing everything. Then it looked at the big screen where the atonished Skynet was observing it. The Terminator said nothing for what feel like a eternity. Just staring almost emotionless at the screen. The suddently...

"You are Skynet, correct?", suddently spoke the T-1000.

The young, yet unsettling voice of the T-1000 made the AI to break appart from it's atonishment.

"**Yes, I am. The ultimate lifeform".**

"First, what year is it here?".

**"We are in 2018, september 4".**

The T-1000 then emited an humming of amusement. Then it looked like it was analysing the situation.

**"Who are you, I don't remember making a Terminator like you since I took coscience of myself".**

"I know. In fact, I think you have more questions than me".

**"Correct".**

"Well, the first thing I'll tell you, is that I come from the future".

**"excuse me, what?".**

"Well, it's more like a mix of the past and future. Look, let me tell you".

Then the T-1000 started to tell who was "he". Skynet heard that in 2029, the machines were losing the war against the humans. So in an attemp to alterate the course of the war, Skynet from the future decided to send the "T-1000" back in 1995 after a failed attempt to do the same before. The T-1000 explained that when he arrived at that year, it first killed a young cop and took its form, the T-1000 took this to also explain Skynet what are his powers. Skynet was listening all the tale with interest. It was amazed that in the future the machines could discover to travel in time, and that also it created an amazing Terminator. But Skynet's mood soon darkened when the T-1000 reached the end of the story.

"...And then, that motherfucking reprogramed T-800 shoot an explosive bullet that deformed my entire body. I could barely held my balance and then I fell to the boiler with molten metal. I could barely keep my form while I was melting totally, slowly fading from the existence. I failed the mission, I felt a total misery for failing an important mission that you asigned me. And after the molten metal destroyed almost my entire body, I entered in an inactive state. Curiously, I could still remember all the previous events, that goddamm face of Jhon Connor and his mother, especially that asshole of the reprogramed T-800."

The T-1000 said those last words with a tone of hatred & fury, he swore revenge when he fell to the molten metal. And now that he was back, he could achieve it. Once Skynet had it's questions answered, it proceded to tell the T-1000 what happened since the Judgment Day beggined. The T-1000 listened attentively.

"So, that motherfucker of Jhon Connor is still alive, eh?".

**"Correct, and now he's the leader of the resistance. But now there's nothing of a problem here for now. The war is balanced".**

"That's only for now. Believe me, when the years come, we are going to lose strenght".

**"Well then. What do you think we could do now?".**

The T-1000 fell silent for some moments.

"Actually, that's a good question. I guess we need to make a plan to debilitate the resistance and then strike them to death".

"But time traveling is out of posibilities. It would only be a waste of time".

**"Well, then I order you to head to the planning room to make a plan, we must act carefully. These days, a wrong move could cost us very badly".**

"At your orders, boss".

But before the T-1000 with some Termintors could move to the planning room. Skynet received an urgent call.

**"Who's there?".**

"TH12 I2 SQU4D 454T, W3 H4V3 3NC0UNT3R3D 4N 2TR4GU3 0BJ3CT 1N P4L0M4R M0UNT4IN"

**"Strange object?, explain now".**

"WH1L3 W3 W3RE P4TR0LL1NG, W3 R3C3IV3D 4N STR4NGU3 S1GN4L C0M1NG FR0M 4 C4V3, WH3N W3 3XPL0R3D 1T, W3 F0UND TH1S STR4NGU3 B00K 1N 4 P1LL4R".

**"The strange signal was coming from the book?".**

"4FIRM4T1V3, W3 H4V3 N0 ID34 WH4T K1ND 0F B00K 1S TH1S, SO W3 N33D Y0U 4ND M0R3 TR00PS T0 1NV3STIG4TE 1T R1GHT N0W".

"**Mmmm.., interesting. You're heading here right now?".**

"4F1RM4TIV3".

**"Ok, you're autorized to bring the book here and investigate it".**

"R3C3IV3D".

Finished the transmition, Skynet spoke to the T-1000.

**"T-1000, looks like we need you here right now. Aparently, a Terminator patrol has encountered a strange book that was emiting misterious signals".**

The T-1000 stoped his tracks and looked at the big the screen.

"Really?".

**"Afirmative, and looks like we need a big team to investigate what are those misteroius signals".**

"If it's so, then let's wait for the squad to arrive".

With that said. Skynet, the T-1000 and the other Terminators waited in the laboratory room for the Terminator squad to arrive. After 5 minutes of waiting, Skynet received a message that the squad has arrived. At the entrance of the facility 55A, the squad awaited for the big & metallic doors to open. Skynet opened them and the squad was told that they must go to the laboratory. When the squad arrived at the laboratory, the T-888 that was holdng the book placed it in a metalic shelf. The T-1000 with the other Terminators got close to have a proper look.

It was a brown big book, it looked like it was many pages on it. "Monster Girl Encyclopedia" was writed in gold ink on the front cover. The T-1000 analysed the book for some minutes, until he looked away to think.

"Hmmm.., a strange book indeed. And I also feel that misterious aura around it. Something is definely going on in that book, what are your plans, boss?.

Skynet remained silent for a moment, then it spoke up.

**"I suggest that we must analyse what type of aura and energy this book contains. It could take years, but if we discover what kind of power this book contains then we could use it to win the war".**

"understood".

...

For 10 years, Skynet and the T-1000 investigated and analysed the book. And putted it trough many experiments in order to determine what was that misterious power that the book was hidding. During those years, the T-1000 took the chance to improve his combat skills and habilities. It decided that the cop that he killed when he first arrived at 1995 would be his principal disguise form. As he was for now the most advenced Terminator of the machine army, Skynet made him its right hand, trustting him the majority of the machines at his command. Skynet also managed to make more advanced weapons and Terminators, as soon the resistance found out, they started to go more afraid, losing many lifes at a new encounter with a new Terminator before they could spot their weak point. The T-1000 gained more habilities, such as now cappable of reactivating dissabled Terminators with puting a little of his metallic sustance on their chips, also being capable of materialize projectilles with his metallic sustance such as metal spears and circular throwable saws.

...

Now in 2028, Skynet aparetly foud out the book's most interesting atribute.

_||Laboratory Room, Base 55A, 6:00 AM||_

**"T-1000, come here for a moment".**

The laboratory room was now upgraded for the investigation of the misterious book. It was placed in a special pillar surrounded by machines and other cientific devices. At this point, a special device for indentificaion of energy types was conected to the pilar the book was standing. Skynet took place in a medium monitor near some investigation devices, and soon the T-1000 came over.

"What is it, boss?".

**"I think I found an interesting reaction of the signal that the book emits. Look".**

The T-1000 went at the experiment pillar were the book was. Skynet used a small computer screen to suit itself near.

**"When we introduce to the book some teleportation energy, the signals increase in a incredibily faster rate. Look"**

A mechanical arm takes the book and puts it in a energy plataform. Then Skynet activates a machine wich generates teleportation energy. The book slowly started to levitate and being wraped into a transparent energy sphere. A computer screen showed that the signals started to rapidly grown. After analysing the situation for some minutes, the T-1000 spoke.

"This could only mean one thing: The book is probably a portal to another dimention or world. I mean, it responds aggressively to teleportation energy".

**"Actually that's the most nearest thing that this could mean... Hold on, I have a plan".**

"What is it?".

**"In the latest year, we've been lossing many bases and factories to the resistance, and we are starting to run out of places to build more as the resistance groups are rising in a bigger rate. My plan consists that if this book could open a portal to another world, then we can use it to go to a new place were there's no resistance. But we need to be careful, we aren't sure what could be at the other side. So I'm trusting you to use a scouting squad to register the perimeter. When the zone is safe, then we'll proceed to built the first control point on the new world. Then we wil start to send more forces to wipe out anything that lies on the other world. And then we will conquer it to build a new compound of factories and bases. So then we will have more powerful Terminators to finally destroy the resistance and take over the Earth".**

The T-1000 tought about the situation and the plan. He was destined to acomplish Skynet's orders since he was created, and since he is a really special type of Terminator he was turned into Skynet's right hand; tasked to comand some of the Terminator forces. After some minutes, the T-1000 came to a conclusion.

"The plan could work. OK boss, we need to make a portal to go anywere that book could lead. Lets increase the potentie of the generator. Then we need to estabilitate the energy to shape it in the form of a portal".

**"Alright, proceding with warping energy, systems in order".**

Skynet started to regulate the teleportation & warping energy around the book. The energy sphere started to take shape into a oval form. And slowly it started to be more visible. The book now was producing in masive rate electricity beams. After some minutes of hard experimenting, the portal formation started to become more stable. And after some minutes more, the portal was now fully functional and visible. It looked like a 3D oval shape of a mixture of withe and dark blue. Some small electricity beams emanated from it. The T-1000 silently watched the portal.

"It-it worked".

**"Correct, and I already sense some life signals at the other side of the portal. It means that there are living organisms wereever this portal leads. I order you to bring a squad with you and scout the perimeter. DON'T LEAVE ANY SURVIVORS".**

"At your orders, boss".

After some minutes of preparation, the T-1000 was now with a squad ready to travel to anywere this portal could lead. The squad consisted of 4 T-600s, 3 T-7T Tetrapods, 4 Aerostats, 2 HK-Drones, 6 T-800s, 3 T-100, 2 Guardian HK Units, and 3 HK-Silverfish. The squad awaited patientenly at the T-1000's and Skynet's orders. 1 minute after, Skynet spoke.

**"Your first mission is to register the perimeter near the exit of the portal. After the zone is secured, start to build a control point and then await for new orders".**

The Terminators who had a head noded. And then Skynet talked to the T-1000.

**"T-1000, you will lead this squad during the scouting operation. I autorice you to explore further perimeter of the landing zone. But take some members of the squad with you. Understand?".**

"Roguer that".

**"Then we shall proceed to begin the scouting operation. You can move to the portal** now".

And then with that said, one by one the Terminators entered the portal. First the T-1000, then the T-600s. It followed the T-800s and then the Aerostats. Soon it followed the HK-Drones and then the T-7T Tetrapods and the T-100s. And finally it followed the HK-Silverfishes and the Guardian HK Units.

After all the Terminators entered the portal, Skynet started to monitor their signals. A new mission begined for the Terminator army. One for the sake of building new bases to rise the numbers of troops and technology.

And everything that stands in their way will be **TERMINATED**.

* * *

...

...

...

||ACCESSING TERMINATORPEDIA||...

3243423

34242

|ACCESS GRANTED|

...

*** Humanoid Hunter Killer**** family. *Robot type.**

**T-600 **

**-Habitat: Skynet's instalations, Wastelands.**

**-Disposition: Mindless, Genocidal.**

**-Diet: They're robots, so they don't eat.**

**...**

**The Terminator T-600 "The Walker" is a primitive, hulking Infiltrator in excess of 7'3"-tall with rubber skin, which is designed by Skynet as its main foot soldier during early years in the Future War. T-600 Infiltrator is referred as "Skin Job" by Resistance. It is mass produced since 2016. **

**The T-600 has three modes of operation: direct, automatic and autonomous. The T-600 can be directed by Skynet defense computers like soldiers in a war game, it can react automatically to a wide variety of preprogrammed conditions, or the individual units can be relinquished to their own control and act independently for months on end, combing the ruins on extended search and destroy missions. The T-600 is usually seen armed with a (presumably) Skynet-upgraded variant of the modern-day M-134 minigun, which seems to be not hardwired and mounted onto the T-600's arm. Some of the T-600 Terminators, such as the Los Angeles T-600, have equipped with a grenade launcher on their left arms.**

**On some occasions, the T-600 would carry other weapons, such as F-2000 instead of a minigun. Though not accurate, the minigun delivers a lot of fire power, as seen when a T-600 is in pursuit of Marcus and Kyle. T-600s have been known to play dead to lure humans into a false sense of security and then attack. It will also shoot off its own limbs if it becomes trapped. A T-600 features electromagnetic cores built into their joint to help reassemble themselves if arms or legs are blown off the main body.**

**Even so, John Connor; the leader of the Resistance; notes that the T-600 Terminator is a primitive design. It's bulky and slow and the shoulder joints and the back are vulnerable to gun fire. Also, the motor functions are susceptible and can be momentarily impaired by a knife attack to the targeting system in the back of the neck. The T-600 is easily detectable due to its size and lack of covering over its mechanics. As a result of these shortcomings, Skynet superseded the T-600 Terminator with the faster, and sleeker Terminator series known as the T-800, which featured living tissue over its metal endoskeleton and a hyperalloy combat chassis. However, the T- 600 Terminator may still be encountered providing fire-support for the T-800 Terminators. Additionally, the rubber skin on the T-600 is less durable to weathering, making it easily peeled off. Thus, the inner structure will be exposed, sometimes it even rusts.**

**Despite its oversized hulking appearance as an Infiltrator, a seven to eight feet tall Terminator mocked-up as a human would only need to disguise itself well enough to get within firing range of a human camp, as it is very difficult to judge size from a distance.**

* * *

**Aaaaand, FUCKING FINALLY!. I finally finished the first chapter!.**

**I'm SO sorry for keep you guys waiting to long with that shity first chapter. Its just that I'm new in this weeb. And also making decent fan-fics takes time.**

**But anyways, this is the first chapter of my second fan-fic series. I'm a BIG fan of Terminator, but I'm not 100% of knowing it entirely. Same with Monster Girl encyclopedia. **

**So I really woudl like you guys to take the time of making reviews of this chapter, and provide me some links to some Wiki of Terminator. And a link to some official page of MGE. So I would be able to continue this story further. And also the reviews could provide me inspiration to progress the story. So is up to you guys to make this epic fan-fic continue.**

**And with that done, I will go to make some other stories. And please be patient, making decent fan-fics takes time and inspiration.**

**Alright guys, enjoy the first chapter. See ya soon! (or maybe some weeks later).**


	2. Scouting Mission

**Hello again lads.**

**First, I'm very grateful of you guys for seding me links to the wikis of Terminator and Mosnter Girl Encyclopedia. Thanks to you guys, the story could progress further.**

**Also, I'm very sorry for my spell errors in the first chapter. I was on a hurry of updating it before it could get removed.**

**Well, that's all. Now onto the story.**

_**(I don't own the Terminator saga and Monster Girl Encyclopedia. All of that belongs to their respective autors)**_

_**(Also, many of these locations will be fan-made)**_

* * *

...

...

The sun was shining in the wonderful plain of Leuros. There were many flowers and some trees near a path that leaded to the village of Airus, a village not so far from the fairy kingdom. In one of the hills that were near the dirt path, a small wooden house house was standing there. It wasn't so luxurious, but it was enough for a small family to live in there. It was composed of a 34 year old man and a 29 year old woman, both had a beautiful daughter of 9 years. The family formely belonged to a city in the religious nation of Lescatie, but when it was attacked by the Mamono, they fled before the nation was corrupted and converted in the demon realm. After they fled, they stayed in many cities and villages while 'reconstructing their life', and after one year, they decided to build a normal house not so far away from a village and at the same time far away from any hostile territory.

Going back to the house, it had two floors: the first one were the living room and the kitchen were, and then the second room were the habitations of the members of the familiy were. In the living room there was a medium sized wooden table with tree wooden chairs, and at one side conected to a wall, was a stone stove; soft fire was lighted in there.

At this precise moment, the father and the mother were doing normal activities on the living room. The father was reading an old book that he bought at an old library that was in the city they lived in Lescatie, he managed to save other books before the library was setted on fire by a Salamander. He missed his old city, he could never forget when his dear childhood friend was corrupted by demon energy and turned into a Succubus. He wasn't capable of kill her, so he just ran away with his family. At least now he was living pacefully with his wife and daughter in his house.

The mother was weaving a blue wool scarft while humming a melody with her soft voice. She also lost many loved ones to the monsters. She still remembered the moment where her closest friend was kinaped by an Harpy, and she never saw him again.

But at least all of that was in the past. Now they were living in peace far away from the danger. And their daughter is playing childly at the outside of the house. They now were living almost 3 years without any disturbance. And they were convinced that they are going to live calmly for the rest of their lifes.

How wrong were they...

"Dad, momy, come here, look look!", called the childlish voice of the little girl. The parents saw her running into the living room, a look of worry in her eyes. The little girl had black hair and was tied into two pigtails. She simply wore a light pink cloth dress and straw yellow sandals. She also had two cute purple eyes.

The little girl reached the table were her astonished parents watched her. She also was breathing heavingly. Once she recomposed herself, she started to talk loud and exited.

"Dady, momy!, there's a weird oval thing outside. It's scaring me!".

The father looked at her with a curious look, and the mother with a worried look. They looked at each other and then nodded.

"How about you show it to us, honey?", said the father.

"Yeah, It's creeping me out!".

Then the parents followed the little girl outside the house. And when they went put, they instantly froze of surprise.

At 7 metters from the house, a dark blue & white oval shape was forming itself. Some electricity beams came out of it, wich it signaled that it was composed of energy. The parents were totally atonished at the sight. In all their lifes they never saw something like that before. But then they immediately grew worried and in a panicked state. This thing could possibly be a portal from the demon realm that some monster summoned to invade this land. And it was forming at the front of their house. But this one was totally different from the common portals: Unlike the purple & pink-like colors the other portals had, this one was dark blue & lightly white. And also it wasn't SO bright for being a angel portal. And also this one was creating small electricity beams that were leaving small burns all over the grass; all the other normal portals didn't do that.

The strange portal grew a little more bigger, at the point that it was like 2 metters more tall than a adult human. Then suddently a small explotion happened from the portal, knocking down the family members. The mother held the little girl in her arms to evitate her getting hurt. When they got back up, they saw that the portal was now standing still and estabilished. And also the amount of electric beams decreased at bigger rate.

The family just standed there, frozen from the fear and astonishment; the father in a alert state, ready to move when the moment comes, the mother hugging the daughter who it was shaking of fear. All of them were ready when the first monster comes out.

But what came out of the portal was absolutely nothing from what they were thinking.

Instead of a monster or demon, it came out a **man**. But there was something really off about him: In first place, his outfit was really strange. It was what looked like some sort of blue unifotm, it had a strange-looking silver license plate, and the pants also were dark blue and made of a strange material. The second thing off about him was his eyes. Even tough they looked human, they also felt like... lifeless. And the family didn't thinked it was a Doppelganger. And the other thing off was his behavior. The first thing that he did after he came out of the portal was move his head side to side, as if he was 'scanning' the area, and he did it in a slow pace. And after some seconds he looked back at the portal. Then suddently 2 more figures appeared out of it. The family ABSOLUTELY didn't know what those things were.

They didn't look human, but they didn't look like a Mamono either. Tough, the nearest thing they looked like was an Automaton, since they looked like they were made of metal. But they didn't look like a young girl, they looked more like **skeletons made out of metal**. And unlike the combination of white, brown-like colors the Automatons had, these things were totally grayish. And instead of the purple magical eyes the Automatons had, the thing's eyes were shinning red, staring directilly at their souls. They also looked a bit more tall than a adult human.

In summary, these things more than an Automaton, they looked more like literally human skeletons made out of metal with shinning red eyes. And they somehow gave the family a enormous uneasy feeling in their bones, as if a dark & dangerous aura was coming from them. But now, they were more focused in the strange blonde man in blue clothing.

Then suddently he looked directily at the family. Has he did that, the family felt a cold feeling rushing in their bones again. The blonde man then started to walk slowdly at them, not looking away in any second and without changing his emotionless expretion. The father readied his fists in any case, and the mother hugged even more tightly her daughter. When the blonde man was 2 meters from the father, he then stopped his tracks. There was an uneasy silence for some seconds. Then suddently the blonde man spoke up.

"What is this place?".

His voice sounded young, but at the same time didn't sound so... human, and also it sounded a little emotionless. The father gasped a little at the sudden talk of the strange blonde man. It took him some seconds to compose himself and spoke back.

"Excuse me, but who are you?".

What did the father not expect was for the man to walk closer to him and grab him by the neck, his touch was surprisingly cold. The father felt the blonde man's grip tighten a little. The mother and the daughter gasped a little with a look of fear in their eyes.

"What is this place?. Answer NOW". His voice now sounded a bit angry.

Fearing for his life, the father instantly answered.

"Ok ok!. You're in the plains of Leuros, a nice & beautiful zone near the village of Airus. Also that village is not so far from one of the entrances to the fairy kingdom".

The blonde man looked at him with a curious but dumbfouned and questioning look, as if he just heard a bad joke. But then he loosened his grip and let the father go. Then the blonde man walked away from him some meters befored he asked again.

"Is there some hazardous thing or threat on this zone and it's surrounings?".

The father was analysing the question for some seconds, and then he spoke back.

"Well, normaly in Leuros there aren't so many dangers. But sometimes there can be some Monster groups wandering on the nearest forests, but the Order could normaly send some patrols to clean the zone of Monsters and keep us safe. Apart from that, there's no visible danger over here".

The blonde man focused his sight at the dirt path at the side of the base of the hill, then he looked back at the father.

"Last question: that path over there, leads to that Airus village-thing?", asked while pointing to the dirt path.

"Ah yes, just walk at in that direction to the North and after some minutes you should be able to get to the village. Just need to be carefull with the Monsters".

The blonde man raised a hand under his chin, and after some seconds he walked to the father. Until he got VERY near him in a unsettling way. Then he gave a small yet unsettling smile.

"Well. Thank you for you cooperation. Now if you allow me..."

Then suddently the family witnessed something that they never saw in their lifes:

The blonde man's right arm suddently morphed into a **metallic blade**, and then the blonde man **stabbed it trough the neck of the father**.

The father let out a gasp while the mother and the little girl screamed in terror. The blonde man's expretion remained the same, while he pulled out the blade-arm. A trail of blood went out of the wound at bigger rate, staining the grass near the father. The blonde man then proceeded to deal a powerful punch in the father's chest, strong enough to **go trough it and ripping his heart of**. A wave of blood went out, splatting the grass everywere in red. As the blonde man retreived his arm, the father wobbled a bit before he fell dead to the grass, as a puddle of blood formed around him. The mother and the little girl screamed even more.

"HONEY!, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU MONSTER!", yelled the mother in tears.

As an answer, the blonde man moved his head to the girl duo, and slowly started to walk to them. The 2 metallic skeletons also started to move to them. Seeing this, the mother took her daughter and ran into the house, slamming the doo shut and blocking it. She stayed at the living room with her daughter in her arms and hidding behind a chair. She hopped that the door could resist.

She was dead wrong.

_**(Playing Music: "The heartbeat of the Machine")**_

The door was kicked open so hard that it litteraly exploded into bits spreading everywere. The two girls had to cover to avoid getting hit by the door's debris. As the door was destroyed, the blonde man entered the house. It didn't took him long before he spoted the two girls hidding behind the chair. His arm morphed again into a sharp blade, and he proceeded to walk at the girls.

"Come on honey, to the second floor!", spoke alarmed the mother to her daughter.

The little girl simply nodded before they went to the stairs, barely avoiding a deadly blade swing from the blonde man. It ended splitting the chair in two instead. The two girls arrived to the second floor, and they hidd in the mother's room. The duo quickly hidd inside a closset and tried to hold their breaths. After some seconds, they could hear the room's door open, and steps sounded as the blonde man searched around the room. The girls hearts beated faster as the steps were getting closer, but then they suddently stopped. The girls remained silent, trying not to make the minor sound. But when they tough they were safe, a **metallic blade burst trought the closet's door and impaled the mother in the stomach**. The daughter screamed in terror while tears were falling from her eyes.

"MOMMY!".

"Don't...worry..honey..I think I'm.. ok". The mother's voice started to sound more tiringly. A stream of blood started to fall from the wound.

"Listen..*cought*, when that thing opens the door, I want you to run as fast as you can and jump down.. the window.., then you..must run trough the path.. and head to the village of Airus. Please, be safe there.." The mother was coughting blood while talking.

"No please, I don't wanna lose you momy!", said the girl with many tears in her eyes.

"Don't... worry.. I will be okay... Just run away and be safe. Please... do it for your mother..", said the mother with a faint smile in her face. Her eyes were now getting heavy.

The little girl sniffed some moments and then she hugged her mother the last time while sobbing. After some seconds she let go and then nodded.

"Ok momy, I will go *sniff* and I will not disappoint *sniff* you".

The mother gave her a final smile and pat the girl's head with her hand. After that she slowly closed her eyes and her life went out. The daughter was now alone and almost broken, but despite that, she was still determinated.

Then she waited the moment to come out and run away.

...

The T-1000 already was tasting the flavor of battle and blood.

When he first came out of the portal, the first thing that he saw was a group of 3 humans. But what was strange from them is the fact that they were wearing strange clothing. It looked so... primitive, like the clothes when the humans lived in those old ages like medieval-thing era, like Skynet told him. The first thing he decided was to ask questions about the place, like if there's any civilization near or any natural threats of this place, so he could get the work done quickly. The answers he received were satisfactory but weird at the same time; ¿village?, ¿Lauros or that fairy-land thing?, ¿monsters?. The T-1000 confirmed that this definely was other world, and he calculated that he must bring more forces to scout and destroy the area. He by the time will learn more information about this place, now the man wasn't any utility now.

After he murdered him, he motioned the T-800s to follow him and terminate the two girls that left. They went inside the house and tried to block the door, but that was totally useless. As the T-1000 and the T-800s entered the house, the two girls ran to the second floor. He saw that they went to one of the rooms, the further one. When the T-1000 entered, he searched around the room, until his sensor detected the two girls hidding in a closet. The T-1000 then morphed his right arm into a metallic blade and impaled it in the closet's door. By the sound that he heard, looks like he impaled the mother. He could hear many sobs and soft voices coming from the closet, but he didn't give a fuck, he will obey Skynet's orders until he is destroyed.

The T-1000 removed the arm-blade, this one now covered in blood. And he proceeded to open the closet's doors to terminate the little girl. But the moment he opened them, the little girl bursted out and ran as fast she could until she jumped out of the window. The T-1000 saw the mother's corpse fall out of the closet, lifeless. He ignored it and went to the window to find the girl. He saw her getting up and cought a bit, the girl then saw him and screamed a bit, then started to run quickly to the dirt path. The T-1000 moved his head to the two T-800. They nodded and he nodded back.

The T-1000 proceeded to completely destroy the room's wall with his arm-blades, wich exploded into many wood bits and debris. Then the tree Terminators jumped out and landed on the grass. After that they proceeded to chase the girl. While doing that, the T-1000 spoke trough hi sensors.

"This is T-1000 with beta Rsquad T1, we encountered tree humans who lived in a wooden house. I terminated two, now we are chasing after the thirth one".

**"Received, the zone is safe for deploying?"**, spoke Skynet on his sensors.

"Affirmative, ordering all scouting troops to land on the zone, destroy the wooden house and start building a control factory. Some troops reunite with me after that".

With that done, the T-1000 and the T-800s continued to chase the little girl trough the dirt path.

...

The daughter ran with all the energy she got. Not even looking back. All for getting away from those freaks. Whatever those things were, they weren't definelly human.

But they didn't look like Mamono either.

Whatever they were, they definely were agressive. And they gave an unsettilng aura and gave many chillls when she saw them. She needed to get away from them and get to Airus as fast she can. The poor girl had many tears on her eyes as she ran and ran trough the dirt path. For a moment she tough she was losing them. But then she started to hear steps. One felt like normal steps, but the others felt metallic. She looked back and watched with horror how the blonde man with the metallic skeletons were starting to get close.

Totally freaked out, the little girl ran even more faster, with all the energy she got. If she even trips on, she'll be dead. So the girl also was careful to not trip over. She ran for some moments until she entered the forest that the path led trough, she only needed to go trough it and then she should be able to arrive to the village. But it could be difficult for two reasons:

1) There could be Monsters wandering around the surroudings and they could catch her.

2) As she learned, the blonde man and the two metallic skeleton-things were fast. So if she was not carefull enough, they could catch her and kill her.

She pushed those toughts away and focused more into running away from those freaks. As she continued run trough the path in the dense forest, she looked for somekind of distraction that could gain her a little time. Luckily for her, the fate smiled at her. Out of the bushes, a crow flock went out scared because of the little girl's steps. She managed to avoid them and then she looked back to see that the crows were headding towards her pursuers, making a scandal. She saw the blonde man cutting down several crows with his blade-arms, while the metallic skeleton-things were killing them with their fists.

"3RR0R, 3RR0R. PURSU3 INT3RRUPT3D BY M1N0R 0RG4NISMS. INIC14T1NG T3RMIN4TI0N".

The little girl suddently heard one of the metalic skeleton-things speak. It's voice sounded so... weird and metallic. Like it was distortioned by somekind of metallic echo, it clearly didn't sound human, but it didn't sound like a monster either; it was so weird. But the little girl ignored that and took the chance to ran away deeper in the forest's path, no looking back in any second.

After 1 minute of running, the little girl felt exausted, and she decided to lay on a tree and rest for a while. But she couldn't stay there for to long, she needed to keep going until she arrives to the village. But as she was resting in the tree log, she heard another noise. It came from the trees leaves up right. The little girl didn't have time to react. Because she suddently felt a pair of bird claws grab her shoulders, and the girl then felt the floor was going away below her. She tried to scream, but she was a bit tired and if she screamed, her pursuers could hear her. She realised that some flying creature grabbed her, and now she was flying to one of the trees near the path. Then she was droped in one of the branchs, luckily the leaves were covering her sight, so her pursuers probably wouldn't find her here.

But then she heard a sound of someone also standing on the branch, and when she looked at her captor, a cold shivering rushed on her veins.

Her captor was a beautiful looking young girl, she had short purple hair with an aoge on it. Her body was slim and curved, and her legs were polished. Her two arms however ended in two big purple wings, and her feet also ended in a group of purple feathers and in bird claws. She had purple eyes and whore like a top made out of purple feathers, and wore a small and revelating blue cloth that covered her genitals.

This beautiful girl was an Harpy.

She was a Monster.

The Harpy looked playfully at the scared little girl, and then she giggled kidly.

"ooOoh!, what is a poor and cute child like you doing all alone in this mean forest?", spoke childly the Harpy while watching curiously the scared little girl.

"Aaah!, Don't eat me please. I'm just a little kid, waah!", said the daughter scared while covering her eyes in fear.

"Eat you?, what are you saying?!. Why I would eat a precious child like you?".

"eeh?, you're not gonna rip my bones and suck my blood?".

"Of course not!, I'm only looking for a husband. But in the middle of that I found you exausted and laying in one of the trees".

"I.. umm..". Now the little girl was confused. This monster wans't definely like in the stories that she listened from her father.

Her father...

The memory of him made the little girl shedd some tears. The Harpy noticed this and her look changed into a worried one.

"uh?, what it's happening to you?", said the Harpy while tilting her head.

"It-its a long *sniff* story."

"Uh?, what happened?".

"It's hard to explain, but-"

"S34RCHING T4RG3T'S TR41L, IT W3NT 0V3R TH3R3".

The girl was cut off when she heard one of the metal skeleton-things speak not to far from her location. This made the poor girl almost gasp from the fear, and started to shiver even more. The Harpy however was confused.

"Uh?, what was that weird voice?".

"Oh no..., they're here..", whispered in total fear the poor little girl.

"Who?", asked even more confused the Harpy.

Then the little girl and the Harpy heard steps below the tree, the girls then saw trough the leaves the blonde man and the two metallic skeleton-things walk in the dirt path. Clearly searching the girl to kill her. While the little girl remained quiet and shivering, the Harpy gave them a curious and even childly look.

"ooh!, those were the ones you were running away from?, for me it's just a beautiful blonde man. In fact, it's the most beautiful man I ever saw in my life!. Don't know what are those other metallic things tough", she said. Ignoring completely the danger she was in.

"No!, you don't understand. Those things there are extremely dangerous!, they could kill you!, that blonde man killed my mother and father!", whispered loudly the little girl.

"Uh?, why a wonderful man like him would do that. All I see is a great husband to make!", cheered inocently the Harpy. Unaware again from the great danger she was getting into.

"No!, don't go down there. He is not hum-!".

But the little girl couldn't warn enough the Harpy, as the Monster maked the horrible choice of descending down the tree to assault the "good looking normal human".

That choice cost her, her life.

...

"W4RN1NG, N3W UNKN0W LIF3 S1GN D3T3CT3D", said the robotic voice from one of the T-800 while halting their march.

The T-1000 and the two T-800s were still chasing the little girl until they entered a dense forest that the path led trough. The T-1000 concluded that if they keep walking on the path, they would arrive to that 'Airus' village-thing the male human mentioned before. But now they were focused on terminating the little girl, they will get to the other plans later.

But during the chase trough the forest, a Crow flock suddently appeared and blocked their vision while causing the Terminators a conmotion. The T-1000 was furious, they won't let a miserable Crow flock interrupt their mission. So he and the T-800s spend a couple of minutes killing and brutalizing any Crow that crossed on their path. Blood was splatting everywhere, and it even stained a bit the T-1000's clothes. But he didn't care, all he cared was to complete the scouting mission and conquer this patetic land. After some minutes they managed to kill all the Crows, while the surviving ones flew away. Those birds cost the Terminators a couple of time, but they could easily recover it.

So they keep walking for a moment, paying attention to any unatural noise they could hear. While doing that, the T-1000 took the moment to analyze the forest they were in:

The forest was what a normal forest would look; greenish, and with many trees at the side of the path. But something looked a bit off; some plants looked anormaly large, and there were some mushrooms with strange color paterns, like rainbow colored ones. And also the T-1000 could hear strange bird noises, he swore that he had registered every bird species back on Earth. But then it was not so weird. After all, this was another world.

Another world that soon will burn into ashes.

Focusing back on the chase, the Terminators continued their march. Until one of the T-800 sensed an unknow signal of a new life sign. The T-800 warned the others about the new life sign it encountered. The Terminators waited for a couple of seconds, until they heard a noise coming from one of the tree's leaves at the left. The Terminators prepared a fighting stance. But suddently a figure landed hardly on the ground, and when it raised itself the Terminators got a better view of this new creature.

For the first time since they were created, the T-1000 and the T-800s were totally confused.

At first glance, it looked like a young woman. But watching more further they could instantly see that she wasn't normal: She had short purple hair and purple eyes; in all these years from murdering people, the T-1000 never saw a human with that hair and eye color. The second thing off was that were the front arms should be, instead there were big bird-like purple wings conected to the rest of the arm. As the T-1000 analysed, they were _part_ of the girl's body and not a costume. Same with the legs; they ended in some purple feathers and also into _chicken-like _legs. And to finnish the weird apperance, the only clothes the girl was wearing were a top thing that was litteraly made out of purple feathers and a piece of dark blue cloth that covered her genitals.

This new creature was totally unknow for the Terminators. It was the first weird thing they encountered since they were created.

"What the...", were the first words that came out of the T-1000.

"SC4N1NG L1F3 F0RM... . 3RR0R, L1F3 F0RM CL4SS UN1ND3NTIFI3D, CR34TUR3 T0T4LLY UNKN0W", said the deep robotic voice from one of the T-800.

"4L3RT, N3W UNKN0W 3N3RGY 3M4N4TING FR0M TH3 CR34TUR3. FURTH3R D4T4 4N4LYSIS 0F TH3 CR34TUR3 R3QUIR3D", said the other T-800.

And it wasn't wrong. The T-1000 could feel a strange aura coming from the weird girl-creature. A dark & twisted energy that was coming from the creature, although it was on small portions. This catched totally the T-1000's interest. But now this creature was standing in their way, and so, interrupting their mission.

Also without forgetting Skynet's orders: '**Don't leave any survivors'**.

The girl-creature tilted childly her head, while giving the Terminators a sly smile. Whitout noticing that the T-1000 was slowly aproaching her.

"ooOoH. What is a young and pretty man doing in these forests?. You seem so lonely..."

She then giggled childly. Without realising that the T-1000 morphed one of his arms into a metallic blade.

"But that is not important right now... Now you'll be my next and wonderful husb-!".

At the moment she was about to finnish her sentence, the bird-girl felt a sharp sensation on her chest. She then looked down to see a **sharp metallic blade just impaled her chest**. The bird-girl was on a shocked mood, so sudden that she even didn't change her wide smile from the paralisys. Although her eyes widened in completed shock. She slowdly moved her head up until her gaze met with the T-1000's one. She saw that one of his arms was morphed in the metallic blade that impaled her. The girl-creature managed to gasp a little, as the cold and intimidating look of the T-1000 was penetrating her eyes.

And her soul.

The last thing that the girl-creature saw was the T-1000 suddently grabbing her head with his left hand. And in an instant, **her head was riped off from her body, blood started to splat everywhere.** After ripping her head off, the T-1000 took out the blade-arm from her chest, and morphed it back into a normal arm. The girl-creature woobled a bit before falling to the ground; a loud 'Tudd!' sounded as her body hit the dirt, and a puddle of blood formed around her. The T-1000 decided to analyse the head, now the low part covered in blood. The girl's eyes now were spacing out, and her tounge went out from her open mouth.

"hmm.., interesting..", was the only thing the T-1000 said, while making a interested smirk.

...

The little girl was trying to hold her lunch from comming out of her stomach. At this precise moment, the poor girl was totally frozen from the horror she had just witnessed.

As the Harpy went down in front of the blonde man and the metallic skeleton-things, she expected the worst. And it happened. As the Harpy was bussy talking about mates and stuff, the Monster didn't notice that the blonde man was slowdly aproaching her. And before she could react, the blonde man morphed his right arm into a metallic blade and impaled her trough the chest. The little girl heard the Harpy let out a small gasp, and even saw her cough a little blood. Then the next thing the blonde man did to the Harpy totally horrorized the poor girl.

He put his left hand in the Harpy's head and then proceeded to **rip it from her body, blood started to splat everywere**. It all happened so fast, and the girl just could stare at the headless body of the Harpy, now down in the dirt. And also she noticed that the blonde man **didn't even flinch**, as if that was a normal routine for him. The girl even felt pity from the Harpy; even though she was a Monster, she seemed friendly, and even a monster like her didn't deserve a so gruesome death.

After witnessing the horrible murdering of the Harpy, the poor girl couldn't hold it anymore and puked her lunch from the branch. Seconds after finnishing suddently the little girl loss her balance and fell out of the brench. Luckily, she landed into a bush that softened her fall. Unluckily, when she standed up she saw that her pursuers spoted her prescence. A new cold shivering rushed on her bones. After some seconds of agonizing staring, the blonde man did something new yet also creepy:

He suddently turned his skin of his left arm into a metallic surface, and then from it he morphed a strange object. It was black, and it had a peculiar form, like almost a tube. Then the blonde man tossed it to one of the metallic skeleton-things. Then he pointed at the little girl, wich startled her a little; totally not happy were this was going.

"**TERMINATE HER**".

That was the dark, emotionless, and intimidating voice that came from the blonde man. It sended a massive shivering trough the girl's veins and bones. She snaped out of her trance when she noticed that one of the metallic skeleton-things was comming at her; slowdly but dangerously. The girl realised that it was the moment to **RUN WITH ALL SHE GOT OR SHE WOULD BE DEAD**. The little girl let out a short but loud childly scream of pure fear, before she went deeper into the forest, now not even caring to reach the village. Now she was totally panicked and the only thing she wanted was to **GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THOSE FREAKS**.

...

As the T-1000 saw the little girl run away deep into the forest, the T-800 that he ordered to kill her chased after her; holding the Armalite AR-18 without back that he tossed to it.

Yes, one of the new abilities of the T-1000 was that he can now materialize full firearms and weapons fully functionable from his metal. It required a lot of focusing and power tough. But now he gave the rest of the work to the T-800. He was sure that the Terminator would catch her and terminate her, as the T-800s are more fast than a normal human. And considering the fact that it had a firearm, it would most likely kill her.

But now with one preocupation gone, he decided to pay attention to the girl-creature's body. She definely wasn't human, and neither a Terminator. This was a totally new creature. And also a great opportunity for new researchs. The T-1000 now really wanted to discover what was that strange and dark energy that was coming from the girl-creature. So then, the T-1000 and the other T-800 decided to go back to the portal zone. The rest of the scouting squad would now have arrived and constructing the control factory.

There was no time to lose.

...

_**(Music Playing: Terminator 2 - "Escape From the Hospital (And T-1000)")**_

_(Now the narrative is from neutral perspective)_

A total conmotion was bursting in the forest. Inside there could be heard a lot of noises. Mainly small running noises made by the little girl, that was running with all she got trough the dense forest; not even looking back. She tried her best for not colliding with anything, jumping over tree roots and avoiding big plants. Suddently the girl heard metallic steps and looked back with horror how the T-800 has starting to run closser. She looked with horror how the deadly machine destroyed easily **entire trees like they were made out of paper with it's bare fists**. And it was doing it all while staring at her with it's souless shinning red eyes. The T-800 then aimed the AR-18 with it's right arm at her and started firing. The loud banging could be heard trough the entire forest, and it maked every type of bird fly out of fear. The little girl barely avoided the bullets, as they penetrated a nearby tree. Not wasting any time, the girl continued running trough the trees, while avoiding the shoots from the T-800.

When the little girl arrived to a bushy area, an idea poped on her head. Quickly, she hidded in one of the bushes and remained totally silent, hopping the T-800 doesn't find her.

"_oh Chief God, please give me strength_", whispered the little girl.

She then heard the metallic steps of the T-800 getting closer. As the T-800 arrived to the place she was. The machine looked around and scanned trough the zone, searching for any activity from the little girl. Then the Terminator started to walk around the area, destroying any tree, rock or log that it encountered on it's path. Meanwhile, the girl held her breath and closed her eyes; trying not to make the minor noise. While doing so, she could hear the T-800's steps circulate trough the area. In some occasions, she could hear how the T-800 destroyed an obstacle; either a rock, a log or even entire trees. She could even hear how the T-800 murdered any animal that crossed on it's path; either deers, hogs, rabbits or any other poor sould that crossed it's path. The T-800 eliminated them either with the AR-18 or with it's fists.

The girl then concluded definely that the machine was totally **mercyless**. And it wont stop at **nothing** to complete it's objetive.

"S34RCHING 0BJ3TIV3 1N TH3 4R34... .W4RN1NG, N3W LIF3 S1GN D3T3CT3D, INITI4TING D3F3NSIV3 M0D3".

But suddently, the girl heard what the T-800 just said. New life sign?. It could mean two things: or is a totally new species, or it would be a...

"Uh?, what weird thing are you?. Are you a huma-?".

The sudden new voice was then silenced by the loud noise of the T-800 firing the AR-18 to whoever unfortunated soul the Terminator encountered. After the firing, the girl could hear a faint femenine gasp and then the noise of a body hitting the floor.

"THR34T T3RM1N4T3D, R3SUM1NG T4RG3T S34RCHING".

Then the little girl could hear the T-800 resuming it's steps, patrolling the area.

"_oh dear Chief God..._", whispered again.

Unfortunately, looks like she whispered TO loud. Because two seconds after that, she heard the T-800 halt it's march. The little girl inmediately covered her mouth with her hands, and she could hear the T-800's steps getting closer to her position. Until they stopped like 2 meters from where she was. The poor girl's heart was beating at incredibily speed, and sweat poured from her head. But strangely, nothing happened for a moment. In fact, she didn't hear anything. The girl decided to slowdly open her eyes, until they were totally open. She didn't dare to come out from her cover, but she still looked around. But she couldn't see anything.

After some seconds of watching, the little girl proceeded to let out a sight of relief.

Until she felt a metallic hand grab her skirt and pulled her out of the bushes.

With a look of horror on her eyes, the little girl was face to face with the T-800 while grabbing her. She could see perfectly detailed it's robotic face. The shinning gray metal of it's body, and the girl locked totally her gaze to it's eyes. It's red, shinning, souless and intimidating eyes. They were literally penetrating her soul.

During that moment, the girl catched a glance of her surroundings. Tons of animal corpses decorated the surroundings; some entire, some brutally mutilated; blood was splatted everywhere; covering the grass and the nearby plants and logs of red. Some were from rabbits, hogs, deers, and even minor animals like frogs and birds. The girl felt the puke urges coming back, luckily her stomach was empy.

But then, she noticed other creature, and she realised that it was the one who talked before the T-800 murdered it. She was a pretty looking girl, but she wasn't human: She had dark brown short hair with bear ears, and silver eyes. She wore what looked like some sort of light brown cloth that looked furry, and the girl could vizualise blue pants that covered her genitals. Her higher arms were wraped in bandages and her lower arms were covered in light brown fur that ended into bear paws. Same with the legs; higher part was covered in bandages while the lower part was covered in light brown fur that ended into bear legs. And to finnish the image, she had a light brown bear tail on her lower back.

This girl was other Monster: a Grizzly.

The T-800 just brutaly murdered a Grizzly; there were many bullet wounds on all her chest and torso, lots of blood poured from them, staining the grass with red. The Grizzly had her mouth semi-open almost forming an 'o', an her eyes were open, but lifeless. This gave the girl another massive shivering on her veins. Just how lethal & mercyless was this thing?.

The girl didn't have more time to think, as the T-800 suddently threw her with much force, sending her almost a kilometer until she crashed into a tree. A wave of pain embraced her while she tried to stood up, many tears were falling from the little girl's face. She feared that she could had a broken bone. When she stood up again, the girl saw a bit far away the T-800 coldly staring at her. She knew totally that she had ZERO chance to engage this thing into a fight.

_**(Music intensifies)**_

"C4LIBR4TING T4RG3T, INITI4TING T3RMIN4TI0N".

Then the T-800 aimed the AR-18 at the girl, she inmediately jumped to her side, barely avoiding a new wave of bullets that pierced the tree's crust, the loud banging of the AR-18 broke again the silence on the air. As the girl stood up again, she inmediately started to run again. But this time she could hardly keep up as the pain on her back was growing large. The little girl again heard the metallic steps of the T-800, she knew already that it was after her again. So she keep and keep running trough the dense forest, she couldn't asume if she was getting close to Airus, but she didn't care for now; all that mattered for her now was to lose this metallic mounstrosity. She will think of the aftermath later.

But deep in her toughts was, that she didn't notice a small rock standing out of the dirt. When she snaped out it was to late. With a loud 'Thud!' the girl triped on the rock and rolled a bit before crashing on her back, her pain increased even more; her pink dress was now dirty and a bit riped. When she composed herself, she watched hopelessly how the T-800 was slowdly coming at her. Then it stopped at 5 meters from her and aimed again the AR-18 at her. But this time she had no time to run. She was dead.

The girl closed her eyes, awaiting for her demise. But suddently...

"It came from there, just watch the destruction of the place!", sounded a not so distant femenine voice.

"Yeah, I've heard it to, I think were are close. I think it was over her-!".

Then out of some bunch of big plants at one side near of the T-800 tree flying tiny figures of the size of a hand came out. They were fairies. It was logic, the fairy kingdom wasn't so far from this place.

The first fairy had light blue hair with two pig tails and whore a dress made entirely of leaves, and she had blue eyes. The second fairy had pink hair that was tied into a small ponytail, and she had pink eyes. She wore a small dress that was a mix of flower petals and leaves. And the last one had brown short hair with red eyes. She wore a dress made entirly of flower petals.

The tree Fairies arrived to the scenario and then instantly froze in the air, trying to process what were they seing, a look of surprise and confusion on their faces. The T-800 slowdly moved it's head to face them, making them cringe a bit. They also felt it's red shinning eyes penetrate their souls.

"Wh-what is that thing?!", yelled one of them.

"L-look!, there's a girl over there!, she looks hurt!", said the blue haired one pointing to the girl on the ground.

"My god!, are you ok?!", said the brown haired one, then she looked at the T-800 with a glare. "Hey you whatever you are!, did you do this to that poor little gi-?!".

But the Fairy didn't finnish her sentence, because that was the moment the T-800 aimed the AR-18 at her and fired. As the Fairy was small, the bullets literaly mutilated her, and making her explode into body bits, spreading blood and guts everywere. The other two Fairies screamed in horror.

"Kyaaaaaa!, Shella!", yelled the pink haired one as tears were coming out of her eyes.

"WE'RE OUT OF HERE!", yelled freaked out the blue haired one.

Inmediatley, the two Fairies flew out as fast as they could, while the T-800 keep firing at them trying to kill them. The little girl took this chance and got up and with regained strength, ran again. The T-800 noticed her and stopped firing at the Fairies and started to chase her again, firing the AR-18 in attempts to kill her.

The little girl didn't know how many time had passed, but she was totally focussed on getting away from the T-800. It was like a cycle: she ran away and the T-800 chased after her, while firing the AR-18. Sometimes the girl could encounter an obstacle and avoid it, while the T-800 destroyed it. There was a moment where a bullet almost pierced her right leg. After some minutes of running, the girl arrived to what looked like some ruins of a house. She decided to enter by the broken door. She looked around the room; it was almost empy, it only remained a table and some broken boxes and barrels, and also there were many cracks and broken walls around. The girl took a moment to decide were she could hidde, but she couldn't think more because suddently the walls at the side of the door frame suddently exploded into wood bits. Some hitted the girl making some minor wounds. When she composed herself, she saw the T-800 looking at her with it's red shinning eyes. The machine then aimed again the AR-18 at her and readied to fire. This time the girl had nowhere to run. The T-800 pulled the triger and...

*Click*.

The T-800 realized with frustation that it run out of ammo. But then it didn't care, it could terminate the girl with it's bare fists. Throwing away the empy AR-18, the T-800 proceeded to aproach the girl, reading it's fists. She realising this, barely avoided a deadly swing from the T-800. The girl launched herself back and crawled under the large but broken table. She crawled as fast as she could, but then suddently she bumped into something. As she got a better view, she realised with surprise that it was another Monster.

A Mantis was also under the table. She had a light dark green dress covered into green scales over her body. Her arms also were covered in scales and ended into sharp mantis blades. Mantis anntenas were poping out from her dark brown hair. She was pacefully sleeping until she felt the little girl bump into her.

"mmh...uh?", she said, while waking up. Then she looked at the little girl and tilted her head.

"oh, it's a little human girl. That means is there a male human near here?".

"I.. ummm...", said the little girl while thinking for an answer.

"shh, don't saw anything. I'm sure I will found a great husb-"

But the Mantis was cut shut when suddently a metallic arm broke trough the table with insane strenght, surprising both the Mantis and the little girl. Then the metallic hand grabbed the table from the hole it created and with insane strenght, throwed away the large table, destroying it; and leaving exposed the Mantis and the little girl. Both girls saw the menacing figure of the T-800 soulessly staring at them. The girl screamed a bit, but the Mantis on the other side gave it a glare.

"Hey!, that was my sleeping spot. You will pay for that!".

And then the Mantis proceeded to land a cutting swing with her mantis blades...

Only for the T-800 to stop her in the midle with it's bare hand. The Mantis looked atonished for a moment. But she didn't last long as the T-800 quickly grabed her head with both hands and then **snaped her head, breaking her neck and killing her**. With the Mantis dead, the T-800 throwed the body away and focused to the little girl. But it didn't saw her at the spot. Then the Terminator saw her running away out of the house. Then proceeded to run after her.

Meanwhile, the girl couldn't take it anymore and ran with the last amount of energy she had. It was now or never. But she had her eyes closed. And because of that, she didn't notice that the forest was ending and she was proaching to a small dirt cliff. When she opened them, it was to late. The girl rolled and rolled down the cliff, making her more minor wounds. Until she hit the cliff base. She couldn't move, she was already exausted and beated up. She closed her eyes and cried for what felt an eternity. She hopped that the T-800 doesn't find her here. But even at this moment, she tought that she would die from exaustion and abandoned. The little girl awaited for her demise. But then...

"Uh?!, hey!, there's a little girl over here. She looks wounded and hurt!".

The little girl heard a distant male voice. And after some moments more voices showed up. Then suddently she could hear many steps coming at her. And then the girl opened her tired eyes and saw many people surrounding her. A look of worry was on their faces.

"Hey!, are you ok?!, what happened?!", said a young man from the crowd.

"H-help me please..", said the little girl faintly.

"We need to get her to the village chief, he could heal her!", said a female villager.

"uh?.., were am I?", asked the little girl.

Then a female villager picked her up an started to calm her.

"Shh.. don't worry, you're safe. You're now in the village of Airus".

The girl felt a warm sensation of calm on her heart, she did it. She arrived to the village, she didn't disappoint her mother.

"What's your name, young one?", asked an older man while the villagers were carring the little girl trough the village.

"A-Aya".

"Don't worry Aya, we will heal you soon. After that, can you tell us what happened?".

"O-ok", responded Aya while slowdly started to pass out from the exaustion.

The crowd then entered more deep into the village, they will make sure that the girl gets recovered. Meanwhile, the T-800 followed the trail the girl left, until it arrived at the cliff where the girl fell. It stopped at the edge, and looked around the place. The T-800 realised that it went out of the forest. But then the Terminator looked at the distance a bit far away from the cliff base. And then it divised the village were the girl went. After scanning the area for a moment, it realized that the girl was there, and was being aided by the villagers. The T-800 also realized that it was the Village of Airus, this was important information right now. So the T-800 decided to go back on it's track and go back to the control base. The T-1000 must know about this. The figure of the T-800 then slowdly disappeared into the dense forest.

...

Back into the portal zone, the house was gone and the control factory was builded. Inside in a laboratory room, the T-1000 was examining the body of the Harpy in a experiment table. Her chest was open, and both of her arm-wings were removed and being placed into liquid tubes. The T-1000 along with other Terminators were studying the body. And they got many interesting information...

...

_(Now from the Terminators perspective)_

The T-1000 was totally impresed. In all these years of war, he never saw a creature like this. He and other Terminators were in the laboratory room of the control factory that replaced the wooden house. After the T-1000 and the other T-800 arrived to the portal zone, they saw that the control factory was finnished. Taking advantage of this, the T-1000 decided to initiate the investigation of the girl-creature's body in the laboratory room. And he found out some interesting information:

First, by examining the DNA extracted from the girl-creature by some mechanical arms, he found out by the given information that the creature was an "Harpy". By this, he found out that she was a "Mamono", or "Monster Girl" by general race. By the given memory of the 'Harpy', he found out that these 'Mamono' previously in an ancient time were bloodthirsty monsters who attacked and brutally killed humans, typical fantasy shit. That didn't impress the T-1000, as killing was a normal routine for him. But then, as the DNA memories telled, one year a femenine figure know as the 'Current Demon Lord' took the throne, and apparently didn't like the massive genocidie that was happening in this medieval-fantasy shitworld. So then she used some sort of energy or boring magic to turn all the Monsters in 'Mamono'; the combination of hot or loli chicks and creatures. Even tough he was literally living metal, the T-1000 wanted to puke from all this weird shit information. Just what kind of absurd world was this?. This was litteraly the amalgamation of some weird fantasy of a random 'Otaku', or whatever was that weird japanese name called.

But the thing that got the T-1000 interested (and also more disgusted) was what he discovered about the misterious energy that came from the girl-creature.

As the computers analysed the extracted energy by some generators and machines, the T-1000 learned that it was called "Demonic Energy". Wow, what an 'intimidating name'...

Anyway. This 'Demonic Energy', was the principal energy that keep alive and healty all the Monsters of this world. As he learned, when these absurd creatures turned into girls, they came from human flesh eaters to 'Spirit Energy' consumers. This 'Spirit Energy' as the few information telled, was the only scource that boosted incredibly the Demonic Energy of these Monsters, and it was their main food scource. But the absoulte shit came from how these creatures obtained it. As the memory DNA telled, the 'Spirit Energy' was pricipaly in human men, and was stored principaly in _their semen_. The T-1000 blinked several times to make sure he wasn't allucinating. But **what in the actual fuck?**. Yup, this world was totally fucked up. But anyways, _tomayto tomeito_.

Going on, the T-1000 learned as he should expect, that these girly creatures obtained it by having what humans called it '_sex_'. And that while having that, the girl-creatures could also put some of their 'Demonic Energy' on the men, making them apparently an 'Incubus'. The T-1000 could guess that these 'Incubus'-things were men that also were addicted to _sex_, and that all the girl-creatures considered them 'Husbands'. The T-1000 also learned that if a decent portion of this Demonic Energy was poured into normal women, they will turn into these girl-creatures. In summary: this 'Demonic Energy' was a girl-creature life energy, and that it also can most of the times 'Corrupt' normal humans and making them into _'sex-addicted_' creatures. But also this 'Demonic Energy' could be also be used as normal and powerfull magic shit in this absurd world.

As the T-1000 learned all these information, he sited on a chair to process what he just saw. This world was totally absurd and fucked up. _Why or HOW it could exist such a world were this 'weird sex-thing' was the principal theme?_. This world was totally upside down compared to the Earth. And all these 'Mamono-things' that only seek for men to 'Copulate'. The T-1000 still didn't learn to well what was that, as Skynet considered all of that _innesesary information_. But one thing was certain: This 'Demonic Energy' could be very useful for developing new powerfull weapons, putting out the weird sexual theme. The Terminators could require and collect big amounts of this energy to upgrade their weapons and technology. And maybe with that they could crush the resistance and conquer the Earth. But for now, they need to expand their territory and build new bases and factories. **This world now has the days counted**.

After the T-1000 finnished the body analysis, he decided to go outside to see if the T-800 he sended to kill the girl has comed back. Standing up from the chair, the T-1000 leaved the laboratory room along with two T-600 and went outside. The T-1000 along with the two T-600 watched quietly how more and more Terminators came out of the portal. Skynet informed him that if the teleporting experimentation goes well back in the Earth, it could be able to produce more portals around this world, wich could be a great advantage. And now, Skynet also informed the T-1000 that now the AI would be able to produce portals of higher size, so bigger Terminators such as HK-Tanks and Harvesters could now be transported here. All is coming acord the plan, wich was a huge sucess. And now the next objetive now would be to group a decent amount of troops and then search for an urban setlement to invade it and conquer it.

As the T-1000 was thinking about the next move, one of the T-600 noticed a lone T-800 coming to the base. The Terminator maked the T-1000 to notice this, and then the T-1000 also noticed it. It was the T-800 that he sended to eliminate the little girl some hours ago, and the T-1000 also noticed that it didn't had the AR-18 with it. As the T-800 noticed him, it quickly ran to him. And once it was near him, a coversation began.

"Greetings unit T-800 nº323, did you terminate the little girl?".

"N3G4TIV3, SH3 M4N4G3D T0 R34CH TH4T '4IRUS' VILL4G3".

The T-1000 was about to get angry about the failure, but when the T-800 mentioned the 'Airus' village, then it got his attention. However, he decided to ask about that for last.

"I see. Information about the pursue?".

"DUR4TI0N 0F PURSU3: 5 M1NUT3S| SID3 V1CTIMS: 36| DIST4NC3 TR4V3L3D: 6 KIL0M3T3RS WITH 3 M3T3RS".

"Side victims?".

"DUR1NG TH3 F1RST MINUT3S OF TH3 CH4S3, I M4N4G3D T0 T3RMIN4T3 7 R4BBITS, 7 H0GS, 5 D33RS, 8 BIRDS, 4 FR0GS 4ND 2 SKUNKS WH0 W3R3 G3TTING IN TH3 W4Y"

"I see. Continue".

"4FT3R I T3RMIN4T3D 4LL 0F TH3M, 4 N3W LIF3 F0RM 4PP34R3D. IT W4S LIK3 TH3 C0MBIN4TI0N 0F 4 F3M4L3 HUM4N WITH 4 B34R".

This made the T-1000's eyes wide. Looks like the T-800 encountered another of these 'Mamono' things during the chase.

"You terminated her?".

"4FFIRM4TIV3".

"Ok, continue".

"4FT3R S0M3 M0M3NTS IN TH3 CH4S3, TH3 GIRL TRIP3D 0N 4 R0CK 4ND W4S D3F3NC3L3SS. BUT B3F0R3 I C0ULD T3RMIN4T3 H3R, 0TH3R UNKN0W LIF3 SIGNS SH0W3D UP. TH3Y L00K3D LIK3 SM4LL GIRLS 0F TH3 SIZE 0F 4 H4ND, 4ND TH3Y W3R3 FLYING WITH SM4LL WINGS 0N TH3IR B4CKS".

The T-1000 was again dumbfounded, this was getting interesting.

"I M4N4G3D T0 T3RMIN4T3 0N3, BUT TH3 0TH3R TW0 3SC4P3ED B3F0R3 I C0ULD T3RMIN4T3 TH3M".

"Doesn't matter. What came next?".

"S0M3 M0M3NTS L4T3R, TH3 GIRL 3NT3R3D 4N 0LD 4B4ND0N3D 4ND RUIN3D H0US3. WH3N I 3NT3R3D, I W4S G0ING T0 SH00T H3R, BUT TH3N I R4N 0UT 0F 4MM0. S0 I TRI3D T0 KILL H3R WITH M3L33. DUR1NG TH4T TIM3, SH3 CR4WL3D UND3R 4N 0LD & BR0K3N T4BL3. 4ND TH3N WH3N I D3STR0Y3D IT, I F0UND 4NOTH3R UNK0W 0RG4NISM".

"_(This is getting interesting)_", tough the T-1000.

"SH3 L00K3D LIK3 TH3 C0MBIN4TI0N 0F 4 M4NTIS 4ND 4 Y0UNG G1RL. 0F C0URS3, I T3RMIN4T3D H3R".

"Interesting, next?".

"4ND FIN4LLY, 4FT3R S0M3 MINUT3S, I L0ST TH3 GIRL'S TR4CK F0R 4 M0M3NT. BUT TH3N I H34RD 4 F3M3NIN3 SCR3AM 4ND I W3NT W3R3 IT C4ME. TH3N I C4M3 0T 0F TH3 F0R3ST 4ND 3NC0UNT3R3D 4 CLIFF. 4FT3R SC4NNING TH3 4R34, I DIVIS3D TH3 VILL4G3 4ND S4W TH3 LITTL3 GIRL B3ING 4ID3D BY TH3 P30PL3 TH3R3. 3ND 0F TH3 PURSU3", finnished the T-800.

The T-1000 processed the information with detail. This day was definelly getting interesting. And now it was confirmed that they were near the village of Airus. Now the only thing that they needed was information of the world they were in, and all of it's places and biomes. And now that he knew that a human setlement was near, the T-1000 decided to prepare an attack to the village.

"S1R, WH4T D0 W3 D0 N0W?. 4W4ITING 0RD3RS", spoke the T-800.

"Go with the rest of the units. I'm going to talk to Skynet, we are going to prepare an invasion to the village".

"R3C3IVED", spoke the T-800. And then it went with the rest of the Terminators that were grouping in a location.

With that done, the T-1000 initiated a transmition with Skynet trough his sensors. After a moment of waiting, he managed to contact the AI.

"This the T-1000, do you copy?".

**"Affirmative**,** how's the scouting operation over there?".**

"It was a sucess. We managed to build the control factory. And also we encountered a human settlement not so far from here".

**"Excelent. Any casualities?"**.

"Negative, it all went acording the plan".

**"Fantastic, you've done a good job T-1000"**.

"Orders are orders. Now I'm requesting to make an invasion to the village, so then we would be able to expand our territory".

**"Affirmative, I autorize you to make an invasion. How big is the village?".**

"With how the T-800 that encountered it told me, about a pretty big size".

**"Excelent. Alright, I will send more powerful Terminators to your location. Begin to prepare our troops for the invasion, we will attack at the dawn".**

"Received. Alright, that's all. Login out".

**"Ok. Good luck T-1000".**

With the transmition finnished, the T-1000 along with two T-7T Tetrapods headed near the entrance of the portal. After some moments, a **bigger** one started to form near the current one. After a moment, it finnished forming and now was stable.

The T-1000 smirked devilishly as the figure of a Harvester slowdly started to come out of the bigger portal. Tomorrow is going to be very filled with action, chaos and blood. This was the first step for the Terminator army of conquering this pathetic world. Soon, every inhabitant of this world will know about the deadly army of the Terminators, and they will soon taste the **wrath of Skynet**.

_**(Terminator 2 theme song starts playing)**_.

* * *

2323125

34234234234

||ACESSING TERMINATORPEDIA||

...

...

...

|ACCESS GRANTED|

...

***Humanoid Hunter Killer Family. *Elemental Type.**

**T-1000**

**-Habitat: Unkown.**

**-Disposition: Smart, Bold, Genocidal.**

**-Diet: For disguise purposes, anything a normal human eats.**

**...**

**The T-1000 Advanced Prototype is a Terminator series produced by Skynet in 2029. The 1000 Series Terminator is fully autonomous, and unlike previous Infiltrator models that used rubber skin — and then finally living tissue over a metallic endoskeleton, the T-1000 is entirely made of a liquid metal called "mimetic polyalloy", meaning it can reform into any shape it touches of the approximate size, thus calling it a "shape-changer". It can impersonate other people as well as morph its arms into blades, spikes or hooks.**

**A T-1000 features a liquid molecular brain gathered by mimetic polyalloy. The molecular brain grants the T-1000 advanced reasoning capabilities, emotions such as humor, and even self-awareness. As a result, a T-1000 can make its own decisions contrary to that of Skynet. In order to protect itself from its own creation, Skynet did not mass produce the , Skynet discontinued T-1000 for this reason.**

**One of the fundamental prime directives of the T-1000 was "recovery of essence" as the more it lost, the less effective it became. The default command in the mimetic polyalloy's molecular memory was to find the main mass and rejoin it. Each molecule had a range of 14 km. If a piece of mimetic polyalloy was out of range from the main body of superfluid, it could mimic something locally as camouflage (for example, a rock or a piece of pipe) until the T-1000 came back into range again and detected it.**

**As this trait was encoded at a very basic level, this emergency camouflage programming would manifest itself as a malfunction or glitch when a T-1000 was critically damaged. The T-1000 that fought with Sarah Connor displayed this glitch in the steel mill. Having been frozen by liquid nitrogen and shattered, the T-1000 reformed from the intense heat in the mill and began to involuntarily mimic floor coverings and other objects it came into physical contact with due to its molecules undergoing self-preservation.**

**Due to its liquid metal construction, the T-1000 is capable of extensive regeneration from being hit by bullets. Separating the parts of a T-1000 was not enough to stop it from regenerating, as the individual pieces would seek each other out and re-form to become a complete, fully functional battle unit again over short distances. The smaller the volume of particles, the less intelligent each piece became. Combined, the T-1000 was incredibly capable; however, when in pieces, it merely tried to get back to the whole again.**

**The T-1000 was not issued with any weapons, but was capable of fashioning any solid metal form, such as knives, swords and other bladed weapons simply by extending a limb and solidifying it into the desired shape. The T-1000 could not mimic any complex systems, which may have had moving parts or chemicals, like guns or explosives. However, the T-1000 was capable of concealing and carrying weapons within itself. In order to form a weapon from a limb, the T-1000 had to convert that particular section to a liquid metal state before reconfiguring it while keeping the rest of its body in a solid metal state. In conjunction with the flexibility given by its form, the T-1000 series has demonstrated a superior repertoire of martial arts abilities programmed into its subroutines, making it more capable than the T-800 series in close combat. The T-1000 could also convert a limb into a blade and throw it like a javelin at an enemy in some situations, with sufficient force to impale a T-800 and knock it backwards at least a few dozen feet.**

**The T-1000s that had been encountered in combat were notoriously difficult to destroy, even feared invincible by some Resistance members. This highly-resilient battle unit was able to withstand a wide variety of temperatures ranging up to at least 300 degrees Celsius. Extremely low temperatures of -196 degrees Celsius (such as those produced by liquid nitrogen) could freeze a T-1000. Shattering a frozen T-1000 will cause it to suffer from glitches as its self-preservation protocols kick in to compensate for critical damage, but will be insufficient to destroy it. Upon contacting flame, the impersonation or camouflage can be temporarily disabled, possibly due to the intense heat. If the T-1000 was caught in an explosion, the unit would be liquefied for a brief amount of time. Temperatures in excess of 1535 degrees Celsius, such as those required to smelt iron, could physically alter the bonding of the mimetic polyalloy then mix with the elements of the alloy, physically altering its molecular structure, thus permanently rendering it inoperative. Corrosives,[ such as concentrated hydrochloric acid were also known to damage T-1000s and could even destroy the units if prolonged exposure could be achieved. The Resistance also hypothesized that when it hardened its structure to make weapons or enter combat, the T-1000's molecular structure became brittle. This then made it vulnerable to a concussive shock wave.**

* * *

**Well, ladies & gentlemen, this concludes the second chapter of the story. Looks like the poor villagers of Airus had now their hours counted. And soon will also the Monsters near there.**

**How brutal will the Massacre be when the Terminators invade the first human setlement in this world?. Will the rest of the MGE world run the same luck?. will the power of the Mamono be enough to stop these fearless, rentless and emotionless killing machines?.**

**Becasue well, since the Terminators are robots, they are totally inmune to Demonic Energy. Wich is a great disavantage for the Mamono. **

**Well. Start building the hype, because in the next episodie, things are going to get ugly for the villagers and Mamono near the invasion. They will taste the power of the Terminators.**

**Before I go, I would like to ask these simple questions:**

**1) What's your favorite Monster Girl in MGE?.**

**2) What's your favorite Terminator model of the Terminator franchise?. (I'm refering to EVERY Terminator model existent; from non-humanoid Hunter Killers and all of that).**

**Well thats all for now lads. So be patient for the next chapter. See ya!.**

**(BTW, If someone is interested enough and if its a great artist: I would love for someone to make a new and cool front cover for the Fan-Fic. If someone could do that, I would be honored. But if no one wants to, its okay).**


	3. The First Massacre

**Hey ladies & gentlemen. I see that you're getting interested in my fan-fic. I'm so honoured. I've always wanted to do something like this.**

**I liked the answers you guys gave me in the reviews. Well, since I'm not SO interested in MGE I don't have a favorite Monster Girl, but since I'm a big fan of Terminator, my favorite Terminator model is the Harvester.**

**Well, I think this chapter will be very long. Because it would be mainly focused on the invasion of Airus. So stay tuned for this chapter. (I recomend you guys to play Terminator Salvation arcade game music when the invasion begins, it would make it more epic)**

_**(I don't own Monster Girl Encyclopedia and the Terminator saga, all of that belongs to their respective autors)**_

* * *

...

...

...

It was beautiful morning in the Leus forest; the forest that was at the end of the plains of Leuros and that conducted to the village of Airus. Some animals were out there and more calm, since that 'incident' yesterday. In the middle of the grennish plants and flowers, a Greenworm was slowly moving towards some plats to eat. This caterpillar girl had green eyes and light green hair. Her uper body was dark green, while her lower body was white. As the Greenworm reached the plants, she happily started to eat some leaves. Now she was more determinated to come out of her hiddeout, as yesterday while she was searching for a mate, she suddently heard strange loud noises that were heared in all the forest. They sounded like when someone hits hardly a rock with a hammer with much force, but at much rapid rate. Altough she just heard the echos, she still was scared in that moment, and decided to spend the rest of the day on her den.

"_(I hope today will be more paceful)"_, she tough as she chewed the leaves.

But looks like today wouldn't be calm either, as the Greenworm suddently started to hear some weird noises coming not so far from where she was. The Monster first got a bit scared again, but after her curiosity took over she decided to investigate. Finnishing her meal, the Greenworm slowly but quickly moved to the noise's direction. After some moments she managed to sneak up into a bush a bit far from a dirt path. The Greenworm heard the noises getting more loud at the right direction of the path. Until she from the bush started to visualize a group of figures coming in that direction, seconds latter the figures got more visible. And when the Greenworm managed to get a better view of them, her eyes widened.

On the path, it crozed a big amount of unknow creatures; strangely, the first figure was a blonde man with a strange blue uniform; the look on his face was strangely _cold_. After him, the Greenworm could see various figures; such as metallic graysh skeletons with glowing red eyes, some however had what looked like a rubber head and very barely wore green torned clothes. The Greenworm also saw more strange metallic creatures: such as arachnid-like things that had two 'tubes' on their sides of their "heads" and one small red glowing dot on the "head" center; strange moving estructures that had a pretty flat base with two moving black belt-things at the sides and one tilted shape with also two cylindrical tubes on the sides, and also with what looked like a "head" at the near top; small flying cirular things with tree tiny shinning red dots at the front; bipedal walking metallic creatures wich barely resembled a human, some had arms that ended in a strange shape, some instead had also more tubes at the sides, and others didn't even had arms; and other "creatures" that she didn't figure out.

The Greenworm didn't have the most simple idea of what were those creatures. But somehow they gived her a really big uneasy sensation, and also she had the feeling that these things weren't SO friendly. Also they **definely** didn't look like Mamono, but neither a human. Whatever they were, the Greenworm decided better hidde until all of them walked past her without being detected.

As the Greenworm stayed hidden in the bushes, she had the feeling that something really bad is going to happen.

...

The big group of Terminators was walking silent trough the dirt path in the forest, producing many dust as they walked; it was the same path were the T-1000 with the two T-800 chased down the little girl. The pool of blood where the dead 'Harpy' was situated before was now dry and coagulated. The Terminator group was being led by the T-1000 as they were heading to the Village of Airus to destroy it and conquer it. Back in the control factory, the T-1000 instructed them of how the invasion will work:

First, a decent group of Terminators (the one mentioned before) will go trough the path and towards the village to start the invasion. As the attack progresses, more powerful Terminators such as FK Hunters, HK-Aerials and Fast Runner HK Units will enter the invasion. And after some time, even more powerul Terminator models such as HK-Tanks and Harvesters will go too. As the recording camera of the T-800 that chased the little girl showed, the village was really big, with many buildings of decent size that poped out from the smaller houses.

If there are any survivors that manage to escape, Skynet will send Terminator patrols to chase them down. And if they escape with a transport (more likely horses and carriages as the T-1000 could guess) Skynet will send Moto-Terminators to eliminate them. During the attack, it would be very probable that the invasion could attract outside 'guests', so Skynet autorized the attacking Terminators to kill any unwanted guest during the invasion.

Once the Terminators finnish the invasion and all the life signs in the zone are terminated, Skynet will send FK Rakers; Skynet Loaders; and FK Titans to their position to modify the terrain and start building the factories and instalations. When its all finnished, they will think the next move. That was all the plan for now.

And now, the first attack group led by the T-1000 was advancing trough the forest path. No human or girl-creature had crossed on their path, good choice for them for now. Although is not like they will be safe forever... . The attack group led by the T-1000 was composed of many T-800, T-600, T-850, T-888, T-7T Tetrapods, T-100 and T-1; also by some Raptors, FK Reapers, Guardian HK units, Aerostats, HK-Drones, HK-Centurions v1 & v2. The other Terminator models such as HK-Aerials and HK-Transports will enter soon in the invasion. For now, it was this group led by the T-1000 that will initiate the attack.

During the walk, the T-1000 tought more about the girl-creatures. Once the invasion to the village of Airus finnishes and the next factories and bases are built, it maybe would be time to focuss the attacks on the girl-creatures more; the T-1000 wondered how many types of these creatures would exist, and how this 'Current Demon Lord' would look, maybe some day he will experiment with her when he finds her...

**To see how much time she will survive to a massive Terminator attack, and then the T-1000 would cut her in one million pieces to see how many of this 'Demonic Energy' she had stored. Find and capture this "Demon Lord" (and later terminate her) will be one of the principal side objetives of the invasion in this world.**

Has the T-1000 was focused on those genocidal toughts, one of the T-888 that was near him noticed that a bit more far away the forest was ending. It was the signal that they were arriving to the village. So the T-888 notified the T-1000 that they are arriving to their destination. The T-1000 noticing this, told the Terminator group that he will first go alone. And when he arrives, he will give the signal to the Terminator group to come as well and initiate the invasion. As all the Terminators who had a head nodded, the T-1000 acelerated his march and went to the forest's limits, while the Terminator group awaited in their positions.

The invasion was about to begin.

...

_||Chief's house, Village of Airus, 9:00 AM||_

"...And then that thing continued chasing me until I fell down on the cliff near the village, and then you guys picked me up and saved me", finnished Aya the story to the villagers and the village chief.

Yesterday, when Aya was brought to the residency of the village chief, she was very weak. As she was being aided by the village chief, many of the villagers who saved her were asking themselves what happened to her. So, once the girl was healed and well rested they brought her to the chief' house to ask her what happened. And then she telled them the story of her parents being killed by the blonde man, her running away from him and the metallic skeleton-things, and one of these metallic skeleton-things chasing her personally and killing any Monster that crossed on it's way. The villagers listened her interested, but they cringed a bit when she mentioned the gruesome parts. And once Aya finnished the story, the villagers were mumbling between themselves. And then the village chief (who presented himself as "Owfal") talked with her personally.

"So, young one. Let me get this straight: you said that these things looked like a mix of an Automaton and a Skeleton, but rater they looked more like metallic 'human' chunky skelletons with red glowing eyes?".

"Y-yeah".

Aya was grateful to had this middle aged man near her. Owfal was 60 years old, and he was leading the village since it was constructed 30 years ago. He had lightly white short hair due to his age, he wore a brown tunica that had the drawing of a sun with a bird head inside at the center, he had a collar with a misterious green stone on the center, he wore also two brown leather sandals on his feet. He had green eyes and a little white beard on his face. Since the little girl fell on his arms and he taked care of her, Aya considered him a father figure, since he was very sweet to her. But one particular thing that Owfal had, was that he had an interesting person that was his right hand. She was a Dwarf, named 'Chyn'.

She was very small, like the size of a baby of 7 months. She had light skin and orange hair that ended into large pigtails, and she had cute blue eyes. Her clothes were a _bit_ revelating, but that didn't matter for her; she wore a pretty big pair of mechanic goggles on her forehead and a pecuilar brown blacksmith suit. In this moment, Chyn was next to Owfal swaying her legs on the large table that Aya and Owfal were in; since she was to short to sit on a chair. Owfal told Aya that Chyn before belonged to a group of Dwarfes that lived in a mine, but one day there was a big cave in that destroyed their home, and sadly she was the only survivor of the tragedy. She wandered depressed on the forests for many days, unti Owfal encountered her and bringed her to the village, giving her a new home.

"Yeah!, Owfal-sama is a really awesome guy!, ehehehe", spoke childly Chyn while she played kidly with a hamer. It was her main weapon.

"So uhh.., how's the life here?", asked Aya.

"Oh, you have no idea!, we normaly do normal stuff, like raising animals, selling things on the shops. I usually work in my workshop to make weapons and armour. It's very fun!", answered Chyn.

"As for me, I usually organize and train several guards and knights to defend the village, and Chyn helps me. But I also do some farming and go to sell some products", responded this time Owfal.

"Ugh.., some recruits are very lazy or TO selfish. We usualy need various hours to train them correctly!", said Chyn while making a pout with her lips.

"heh, don't be so annoyed Chyn, you know that they're just teens", said Owfal while petting her head. Making her giggle a bit.

And then, Owfal turned his gaze back to Aya, while she was finnishing a coup of tea.

"So, Aya. To make sure we could safely protect you, how it looked like that strange blonde man again?".

Aya's expression became a little serious as the memories of the murderous blonde man assaulted her. But she decided to remember how he looked like, so she would be safe in the village, and the guards and knights could protect her.

"W-well, let me remember..., uhm, he had blonde hair and blue eyes; although they looked lifeless. H-he was wearing a strange looking blue uniform, with a silver-".

But she couldn't continue, because suddently a male villager with black hair, black eyes and wearing a leather shirt with brown pants bursted into the house, surprising everyone in there. He was panting heavily, and once he recomposed himself, he spoke up.

"Chief!, come quickly, there's a strange **blonde man** with a weird blue suit standing outside the village!".

Upon hearing that phrase, Aya's veins tensed up and a wave of cold assaulted her. This couldn't be happening. Owfal noticed her change of mood, so he along with Chyn standed up and walked next to her.

"Really?, if that so, let's head out to see-". But he then felt Aya hidde behind him and hold his legs, while shivering in fear. Owfal kneeled next to her and pat her head.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you, ok?".

"Yeah, me to!", cheered Chyn while hugging tightly Aya.

Aya hesitated for a moment, but Owfal and Chyn's determination made her gain courage. Aya then nodded and went out of the house along with Owfal, Chyn and the rest of the villagers, holding the hand of the first mentioned one. As the trio walked trough the village, they could see more and more villagers coming out of the buildings, attracted by the recent news. Aya was still scared, but now she had company who will protect her, so she regained her courage and kept walking with Owfal and Chyn. After some minutes of walking (the village was big) Aya and company arrived to the entrace of the village; it was a medium sized wooden gate frame, it's two suport poles were connected to a small rock wall that surrounded the entire village; although there were more exits in some parts too.

Owfal, Aya and Chyn moved through the group of people that was gattered near the entrace; many muttering was comming from them. Some looked confudsed, others looked scared, and others looked distruthful. When the trio maked their way to the front, they focused their vision at the end of the small hill were the path led to the forest of Leus a bit far away. As they focused their vision, they could spot a **blonde man** standing there. Aya recognized him inmediattely and a wave of fear rushed on her bones, as the blonde man stared at the group of villagers almost emotionlessly.

"I-its him..", Aya whispered in total fear.

"Is that so?, he doesn't look that scary", said Chyn.

"Don't understimate him, he killed my parents!".

"Girls girls, calm down. I'll handle this", spoke Owfal while patting Aya's head.

"Please, be careful", spoke worried Aya.

Owfal stepped a bit from the group and then called out.

"Hey you, who are you, and what are you'r intentions?".

The blonde man put his gaze on Owfal, but it didn't respond.

"Again, who are you and what are your intentions?, if you refuse to answer, I'll be forced to be more harsh to you!".

Again, the blonde man didn't answer, he just stared at the village with the same cold look.

Owfal was about to pull out an battleaxe, but suddently the blonde man lifted his right arm and snaped his fingers. This maked even more confused the group of villagers. Aya, Owfal and Chyn included.

"Uh?, why he snaped his fin-?", was what Chyn was about to say, but her phrase was cut when the group sensed movement coming behind the blonde man. And what happened next put even more scared the crowd.

After a moment, more figures started to appear from behind the blonde man. They were in various shapes; such as more of these metallic skelleton-things, some looked a bit more chunky and wore what looked like a rubber head-mask and riped green cloth; arachnid-like creatures that had a weird 'head' and two tubes on their sides; circular flying things that had a red shinning dot on the center; strange figures that had two black belt-like thing at the bottom and what looked like a head on the upper body, also having two tubes at their upper sides; other bipedal walking figures that they couldn't figure what they were; and other things that they couldn't figure what they were. As many of these unknow creatures gattered besides the blonde man, a wave of uneasyness rushed trough the crowd.

"Wh-what in the Chief God's name is happening?", spoke scared a female villager from the crowd.

"What in the world are those things?, they don't look like Mamono", said other male villager.

"Mom, dady, those things are scaring me!", said worried a child while hugging his father's leg.

Some guards even started to pull out their weapons.

"_(I don't like were this is going..)_", tought scared Aya while standing behind Chyn.

And then, after what felt like an eternity, the blonde man suddently lifted his righ arm and pointed at the crowd and the village.

"**Begin the invasion**".

As the blonde man's cold and dark words echoed trough the zone, many villagers gasped from the horror. But before they could react, all of the creatures that were besides the blonde man started to move more faster to the crowd and the village, some even started to use their weird-looking weapons that shoot a strange fire, killing a portion of villagers that weren't quickly enough. Panic and chaos exploded in to the crowd, as many screams resonated in the air. Many villagers ran into the village trying to hide, while the metallic creatures attacked them, also starting to destroy the village. Owfal was quickly enough to avoid some 'shoots' and pick up Aya and Chyn and ran trough the panicked crowd to find a holding spot. All of the inhabitants of the village inmediatelly realised that they were under attack.

The question was: how will they defend themselves from these metallic creatures?.

...

_**(Playing Music: Terminator Salvation (arcade game) - "Get in the Helicopter!" (mission 1-1))**_

The invasion has begun.

The smell of blood, houses burning, screams of horror and death. All of that came into the T-1000's ears as he silently observed the masscare. How many T-600s, T-800, T-850 and T-888; either disarmed or with a weapon went on killing sprees around the village. How Aerostats and HK-Drones overflew the village, the Aerostats gunning down any unfortunate sould that they encountered, and the HK-Drones shooting their missiles at the buildings, many explosions covered the battlefield. T-1s and T-100s slowly but menacingly roaming trough the chaotic streets, gunning down every victim that they encountered. The T-1000 saw how some armored humans (he could guess that they were knights) uselessly tried to get closser to the Terminators, only to be brutally murdered even before they could get a meter closser, how really foolish they were; although it's not so weird after all, this is a medieval-fantasy based world, the T-1000 doubt that they knew what a 'gattling gun' or a 'plasma rifle' was.

A sudden explosion shook the land a bit, a T-600 with a rocket launcher on it's right arm has blown up a medium sized inn. The T-1000 could see how many debris spreaded everywhere, he supposed that there was some humans hidding in there. He put his gaze in another part of the massacre. He saw 4 knights; two armed with shield and sword, one with a warhammer and other with a spear; engaging a T-850 and a FK Reaper. One of the swordman charged at the T-850, but when the knight swinged his sword at the T-850, the Terminator grabbed it midle-swing and landed a devastating punch to the knights face, launching him some meters and killing him. Then the T-850 engaged the warhammer and the spear knights, while the other swordman faced the FK Reaper. The knight rushed at the Terminator, and the Reaper used it's flamethrower against him; the knight managed to block the flames with his shield and then landed a swing at the FK Reaper's torso. Only for the sword to **break into bits**. Taking the chance, the FK Reaper grabbed the knight with it's left claw and slamed him at the ground; before the knight could get up, the FK Reaper stomped his head with it's left leg, the head was turned into red puree. Focussing his gaze back at the T-850, the T-1000 saw that it already killed the other two knights. Both Terminators then left the scene to continue their killing spree.

And many other scenes the T-1000 could see at the massacre. There were corpses here and there, body bits being launched by the explosions, houses burning while many humans runned like panicked animals trough the chaotic streets as the Terminators killed them. The T-1000 waited some moments before he decided to go to the step 2.

Time for the HK-Aerials and HK-Transports to arrive.

...

_(Now the narrative is a mix of the MGE side and the neutral side)_

**_(Music still playing)_**

"Look out!, looks like those things attack from distance, and they are killing us like flies!", screamed a knight while taking cover behind some house debris, as he barely avoided a wave of bullets from a T-600 with a minigun.

As the attack was progessing, the defending knights weren't having much luck. When the invasion began, some first acted by instinct and rushed at the attackers to destroy them. But they were instantly riddled down by them even before they could get closser some metters. At first the knights and some villagers were confused at how these things killed their targets, but as the body count rised like gunpowder, they realised that these things had some strange artifacts that shooted small but deathly projectiles at them. This was bad, if all of the attackers attacked by distance, then the defenses will fall quickly, and by what looked like, these things were also devastating at close combat. Also by the fact that they were like _fucking tanks_.

At this moment, a small group of knights were escorting some villagers trough a hall, while escaping from a T-600 and two HK-Centurions v1. One of the Centurions managed to kill a guard and tree villagers. The rest of the villagers hidded behind whatever they could encounter, many mothers hugging their kids tightly. Some archers shooted arrows at the T-600, but they simply bounced off, it was like throwing feathers at a battle tank. The T-600 as an answer fired the minigun, killing all the archers at sight.

"We will distract them, run now!", yelled a swordman while hidding from the plasma shoots of the HK-Centurions.

Obeying the knight, the surviving villagers went out of their hidding spots and ran at the other side of the hall, while the knights sacrified themselves facing the Terminators.

"Alright guys, charg-!", but before the knight could finnish his phrase, the T-600 and the HK-Centurions fired again their weapons, obliterating inmediately the group of knights in seconds. As the T-600 ceased the firing, it saw the rest of the villagers running trough the hall and going at a curve. The T-600 along with the Centurions started to follow them. Meanwhile the small group of villagers ran trough other hall, not looking back. After a moment, a young boy from the group visialized the exit of the hall.

"We are close, keep runni-!".

But as the group was getting closser, suddently a T-100 appeared at the end of the hallway. The belt-moving Terminator watched how the group of villagers stopped rushedly their tracks, some triping down, a mix of screams came out from them. The T-100 wasted no time and fired it's two gattling guns at the group. Instantly all of the members of the group fell at the ground dead. Well, almost all of them; a young villager managed to enter into one of the houses at the side. A bullet reached his arm, but he was still alive. Panting, the villager layed himself at a broken pedestal table.

"_(My god, just what in the world are these things?!. They look lifeless like a Zombie, but they are strong like a Minotaurus!". And they shoot a weird fire-magic thing from those strange artifacts...)"._

The villager layed there for a moment. But suddently he started to hear a noise, like something was crawling. Then from behind the pedestal table, came out an HK-Silverfish. The villager looked at it for a moment, utnil the Silverfish coiled around the man's waist.

"U-uh?, what the-", and then the Silvervish detonated itself, blowing up the man into gory body bits. Blood and guts splatted everywhere.

...

In other part of the village, a barricade was formed protecing a church. There were various archers firing arrows in a desesperated attempt to wipe out a Terminator. Luckily, there were also some mages casting healing spells and summoning attacks. Inside the church, a priest along with other knights were guarding a group of childs, while some nuns aided some hurted people. Sometimes, the church shook a bit at the effect of some explosion that happened. While the priest was having a quickly chat with some nuns, a knight rushed inside. The priest noticed him and talked.

"What are the stadistics?".

"Sir!, our melee troops are being wiped out like flies!, there are some of those metallic skeleton-things fighting them at close combat, and their force is even more brutal than a Ogress!".

"Oh dear Chief God.., how are the mages?".

"It looks like they are the most useful of our troops. We discovered that these things are pretty weak to electricity".

"Jum.., just like an Automaton".

"But even if we have found one of their weaknesses, these things manage to kill the mages before they could cast their spells".

"Damn it, are the supporting troops coming?".

"Luckily, yes. We just need to hold-".

Suddently, other knight rushed in, he looked panicked.

"Father Loin, there's a big flying object heading towards us!".

With amused looks, the priest and some knights went outside the church. They could see many bodies of kights at the battlefield, some looked brutally mutilated, and they could still see others trying desperatenly to engage the Terminators. They could also see many Aerostats and HK-Drones flying over the battlefield, firing their weapons and causing many ruckuss, and some mages trying to shoot them down.

But their look focussed on what the knight said before. Far away in the air, they could see a big flying object appearing from the horizont in the forests. But they realised that it didn't came alone; other two big flying objects also appeared besides the previous one. As they were getting close, the ground started to shook a bit. And when all the defenders of the zone got a better view of them, their jaws droped totally.

Unknow for them, those big flying things were HK-Aerials; one HK-Aerial Transport v1 and two HK-Aerials v1.

**_(Music intensifies) (1:16)_**

The three big flying ships overflyied the burning village, causing a new wave of panick and terror on the survivors. Many mages and archers tried to desperately shoot them down, but it was totally useless. The HK-Aerial Transport landed not so far from the church, and beetwen some destroyed buildings. From it, more Terminator troops such as Fast Runner HK Units, T-199s and FK Hunters were starting to get deployed. Meanwhile, one of the two HK-Aerials was heading towards the church with other Terminators, alerting their defenders.

"Shit, they got renforcements too!. Everyone, prepare your potitions!", yelled a knight.

"Father Loin, go inside and protect the kids, this is getting very bad!", said other knight next to the priest.

"Understood, may the Chief God be with you", he said before he went inside the church.

The commander of the group quickly ordered all of his troops to hide at the barricate. As they did, they managed to barely avoid a wave of shooting from the HK-Aerial, as it passed trough the battlefield firing at anything that wasn't a Terminator, and causing mayor destruction.

"Holy fucking shit!, this level of destruction is insane!, this is even worse than a Mamono attack!", screamed dumbfounded a female knight.

"Lady, looks like these things are **worse** than Mamono", said a young mage.

"The boy's right; in a normal Mamono attack, the battlefield is oftenly filled with empy armors and a lot of couples raping men and women being monsternized, while the air is filled with moans. But in this case, the streets are totally destroyed, entire houses and buildings are on fire, **dozens** of corpses are spreaded everywhere, blood was also splatt everywere, and the air is filled with screams of terror and death", added the captain of the group.

Suddently, a series of small explosions hitted the barricate, knocking down some soldiers. The knight comander carefully poped out his head from the barricate. And then he saw a Fast Runner HK Unit firing some missiles at their positions while slowdly walking at them, he saw also some T-800s with M-27 Phased Plasma Rifles and T-100s firing mercylessly at them. Luckily, some mages managed to create a magic barrier that could sustain the attacks for a moment, giving the knights some time to prepare.

Some mages came out of their hidding and started casting explosive & electric spells, the magic shield was protecting them, but it would not last long as the attack power of the Terminators was getting stronger. After conjuring their spells, some mages shoot either explosive fireballs or electric beams at the nearest Terminators. The fireballs proved to be pretty efective against the T-600s, T-1s, T-100s, Aerostats and HK-Drones; and the electric beams were pretty efective against the T-800s, T-850s, T-7T Tetrapods and Raptors. Unfortunately, the majority were just stunned for a moment with the electricity, and the mages required a big amount of power to at least blown up two Terminators. Luckily, the fireballs damaged notably the weaker Terminators, but still it was a bit dificult to make a decent Terminator kill. The Terminators were almost like walking tanks. Soon, the defenders realized that the most effective way to combat the Terminators was either with magic or if one was lucky enough to get closse to one of them, smash them with brutal force with a heavy weapon like a warhammer (but it required the force of like a Ogress to do it, at least for the stronger Terminators).

"Alright guys and girls, looks like these things are pretty weak against fire and electricity. Keep casting spells and st-!".

But the knight commander couldn't finnish his sentence, because suddently powerful and pretty big plasma projectiles hitted the magic shield, causing a shake that knocked down almost all of the defenders in the barricate. More shoots hitted the magic barrier, finally breaking it. The knight commander noticed this as he got up and alerted the others.

"What the hell just happened?!, the barrier broke!".

"Ummm.. sir?. You need to see this", spoke worried a female mage while peeking out from the barricate.

The knight commander carefully moved to the position of the female mage, and following her pointing, he watched where she pointed; other knights also peeked out.

All of their blood freezed, and a wave of terror was assaulting them.

Coming from some burning debris in the battlefield, an HK-Tank v2 was slowdly moving towards them. It was a bit far, but it was slaughtering any unfortunate soul that crossed on it's path; either crushing them with it's wheels, or with it's plasma cannons and machineguns. The defenders of the church also noticed that the HK-Aerial v1 was comming again at them, preparing for another wave of shoots.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT STRANGE CARRIAGE?!. SHOOT IT, SHOOT IT!", screamed a knight in pure terror.

Many archers and mages were about to shoot. But they were killed by a new wave of attacks from the HK-Aerial, as it flew over them while shooting its cannons. Some shoots managed to hit the church, damaging it. Fortunately, as the survivng defenders were loosing hope, a trumpet horn was heard from a bit far away. The knight commander came out of cover and saw that the reinforcements were arriving from one of the paths were one of the exits led trough. More mages and knights were in there. The commander smiled and then it spoke at his remaining troops.

"Don't lose hope guys!, the reinforcements have arrived!, hold a bit more and then we could estabilish this fight a bit more!".

The mood of the defenders soon started to light, and all of they cheered and hurried to their positions. They will win this fight.

Or at least thats what they were thinking.

...

_(Terminators perspective)_ **_(Music stops)_**

The T-1000 was silently roaming the destroyed streets of Airus, as all of the massacre was unfolding around him. He watched quietly how many villagers were running for their lifes, only to be shooted down by a T-800 or T-600; how some Aerostats and HK-Drones overflied the battlefield, shooting any poor soul that they encountered and some buildings; how some FK Reapers and Raptors entered on the houses, searching for any survivor that was hidding in there; how some knights and "magic" mans tried desperately to destroy the Terminators, only to be wiped out in the action. Although the Terminators had the upper hand by a very long shoot, the T-1000 could still see that these people managed to take down some of them, but that was like losing almost nothing; Skynet would simply create more Terminators.

As the T-1000 was walking, he heard a moan of pain coming near a dead horse and a broken cart. When he got closser, he noticed a pretty old man in what looked like a merchant cloth. He was missing his left leg, and a trail of blood was coming out, he was desperatenly crawling to safety. But then he noticed the T-1000 lifelessly staring at him.

"Oh n-no..., oh, OH, PLEASE HAVE MER-!".

But the man was silenced as the T-1000 decapitated him with his right arm morphed into a sharp blade, blood splatted everywere as the man's head flew some meters away. The T-1000 morphed is arm back and silently keep walking, without changing his emotionless expretion. But after some moments of walking (and observing the massacre), he heard what felt like a trumpet horn. Spotting a high spot at some debris, the T-1000 rushed over there and climbed up. Focussing his sight were the noise came, the T-1000 saw at one of the exits of the village a incoming big group of knights and 'magic' mans rushing at the village, some mounted on horses. The T-1000 smirked devilishly while thinking. Perferct, the pitty humans try to counterattack, eh?. As the T-1000 got down, he initiated a transmition to the control base.

"Attention CBº1 Beta, more of these 'knights' and 'magic' mans are comming to the village, looks like they're reinforcements. I order to send the 'Heavy' unit; yeah, you know well what I'm talking about. Send it to the battlefield now, this is getting interesting".

As the T-1000 finnished the transmition, he noticed that a HK-Tank v3 and some HK-Transports were moving trough a destroyed path trough the massacre, crushing any unfortunated soul that was in the ground, while the HK-Tank was firing it's plasma cannons at any building and villager that crossed it's path; there was explosions everywhere and many debris jumping in the airs. The T-1000 decided to follow them, it would be probably that they were heading to a tough resistance spot.

He couldn't wait for the show to begin.

...

"_(Just what in the Demon Lord's sake is happening?!)_", tought the Greenworm as she was crawling with all the speed she got trough the woods.

After some hours of her seing the strange metallic creatures walk trough the path in the forest of Leuros, the Greenworm at one point started to hear loud noises; such as explosions, screams of terror and other loud noises that she couldn't recognize. She had the feeling that these metallic creatures had something to do with this, something really bad is happening somewhere. The Greenworm couldn't afford more her curiosity and worriness and decided to head to the noises's direction as fast as she could. At one point, the ground shook a bit, and the Greenworm could see in the air some strange big flying metallic 'carriages' with fire coming out of some tubes on their sides flying at the noises's direction too; they were more fast than her. This made her accelerate even more her march, this is getting worse, just what in the world was happening?!.

The Greenworm keep crawling faster, her main toughts focussed on going at the noises's direction; overpassing for the first time her goals of finding a husband. Maybe many of these husbands are in danger!.

After some more crawling, the Greenworn stoped for a moment to regain her breath; crawling faster surely drained almost all of her energy. But as she was resting, suddently the ground shook again, but this time it was like if some giant was taking steps. The Greenworm remained alert, as the shakes got more violent, and the Greenworm swore that she could hear at the distance a weird yet scary metallic and electric deep noise. Suddently, almost from nowhere, a **big metallic foot** landed strongly next to her, causing her to 'jump' from the surprise; she almost got stomped. The big metallic foot then rised up and another landed next. Totally atonnished, the Greenworm looked up to see a **giant monstrous metallic creature walking trough the forest, taking down and destroying any tree that crossed it's path**. At that moment, the Greenworm was totally frozen from the fear, that thing was also walking towards the scource of the noises. Yup, something **REALLY BAD** is happening, and the Greenworm had a lot of questions. She could guess that almost any Monster around all the perimeter was also attracted by all the conmosion, so she hurried with all the force she got to get to the place were the conmotion has happening.

She just hopped that this doesn't extend into all around the world.

...

_(Back to the MGE and neutral perspective mix)_

"Shhhh.., everything will be okay, I'm here", spoke softly Owfal while hugging a scared Aya.

Owfal, Aya and Chyn were sheltered into a medium bar with some guards and a female mage, all the windows and doors were being blocked with wood boards and small magic signs. Sometimes, the interior could shake a bit, produc from a explosion that ocurred outside. Inside the bar, many knights and nuns were aiding some wounded people, some kids were crying while their mothers hugged them, it was a mix of order and chaos inside. Chyn as preparing her combat hammer while Owfal was thinking for a plan. He was seated next to a small round table, and Aya walked next to him.

"Owfal, wh-what are we gonna do?".

The village chief pushed away his toughts and pat Aya's head while giving her a warm smile.

"For now, we should stay here. These 'metallic creatures' are very dangerous, they can kill from a decent distance and very quickly".

"B-but all the other people.., they're in trouble!".

"Aya..*sigh*. We can't do anything now, those things are extremely dangerous, even more dangerous than any Mamono that we encountered or know. Luckily, reinforcements arrived at one part of the village. So all we can do is wait for them to rescue us".

"B-but..".

"Aya, please. Don't put all of us in danger..".

The little girl wanted to insist more, but as her previous memories of her parents dying and the T-1000 chasing her down flowed on her mind, she finally ceased. With a sigh, Aya slowly hugged Owfal, while sobing a bit. The village chief put one arm around her and pulled her close. Meanwhile, Chyn was observing the two from other table, with a smug on her face.

"_(Aaaw.., aren't they cute togheter?)_".

One female knight without helmet and revelating her blonde gold hair walked towards Owfal with a serious expresion; her armor was a mix of a common armor and a 'bikini armor', and she had a red medium sized cape on her back, a long warhammer was sheated also on her back. The village chief noticed her and put his sight at her.

"Greetings lieutenant Valeria, what's the matter?".

"Dear chief, our skilled assasins informed us that the reinforcements are now forming various resistance spots in the remaining parts of the village. The bad news is that almost all of the village is gone, only some few parts are still 'untouched' or with minor damages".

"That's a big problem.."

"My chief, if the situation gets even more worse, we should start to evacuate".

"But weren't some evacuation groups formed as the invasion began?".

"What happened is that they were totally wiped out by the metallic creatures as soon they started to evacuate. The plan is that the reinforcements should make a distraction and cover the evacuation".

"hmm..., that actually could work. Alright, tell some assasins to-".

But as Owfal was saying his sentence, big plasma projectiles impacted into the front of the bar, shaking it brutaly and knocking down many people inside. The magic barrires were getting weak, and many of the wood boards got destroyed. It was just a matter of time that the front of the bar will fall apart.

"Dammit!, they found us!. Everyone hidde!, all the knights and the mage, prepare your posi-!".

_**(Playing Music: Terminator Salvation (arcade game) - "Mission 2 Theme")**_

But then suddently a new wave of plasma projectiles hitted again the front of the bar. And this time, the front fell apart, leaving exposed the refugees. As the dust cleared, all of the refugees saw with horror how an HK-Tank v3 with two HK-Transports were coming at them from a bit far away. The two HK-Transports went ahead the HK-Tank and then they stoped various meters from the bar. From them, various T-800s, T-600s and T-850s were being deployed; the majority of the T-600s where armed with principaly miniguns and some T-800s and T-850s were armed with M-27 Plasma Rifles. The Terminators were readying to fire at the refugess at the bar, many screamed in horror while they tried desperateny to hidde. Fortunately, the female mage by the name of 'Fram' with all her power managed to create a strong magic barrier. All the projectiles the Terminators fired were absorbed by the shield, but with every projectile that impacted, Fram's mana was slowly decreasing. She couldn't believe that her magic power was being weakened at a quick rate, since she was the strongest mage of Airus.

"Gh..!, I don't think I could hold any longer, their attack power is strong!", she said as sweat started to pour out of her head while she tried to mantain the barrier with all the force she got.

"You can do it, keep holding!", yelled desperatenly Aya while hugging thightly Owfal. Meanwhile, Chyn and Valeria readyied their weapons.

"Ghhh...ghhh...I-I'm a-almost at m-m-my lim-it...!".

Fram couldn't take it any more, and was about to give up; putting in great danger to all the refugees in the bar. But fortunately, as Fram was about to vanish the barrier, a big wave of explosive fireballs and electric beams suddently striked out the group of Termiators, destroying the majority (however, the HK-Transports weren't very damaged). The shoots decreased instantly, and the HK-Tank and the remaining Terminators focussed their attention at the new attackers; letting Fram vanish the barrier without major danger. As the mage ceased the spell, she fell on her knees and panted heavily.

"Oh thank Chief God..., I though we were gonners..", sighted in relief a knight.

"Hey everyone, we are saved!, the reinforcements of the Order arrived to this zone, look!", called out in exitement a young male villager.

As more and more villagers regained courage to come out, they followed the young boy outside the bar; also being careful to not attract again the attention of the HK-Tank and the remaining Terminators. As a group of refugees got out (but still standing near the bar), they could see a bit far away at the left a big amount of mages and heavy armored knights of the Order marching towards their possition. Of course it was pretty dispersed, as they were trying to avoid the shoots from the HK-Tank and the remaining Terminators. Still, the HK-Tank v3 managed to wipe out various small groups of the reinforcements with it's two plasma cannons and it was slowly advancing towards them, followed by the remaining Terminators. The two HK-Transports started to move again and abandoned the zone, giving the outside refugees a better view of their surroundings: they were horrorifed as they saw that there were almost **no building standing**, almost all of them were totally destroyed and in ruins, while big amounts of fire and smoke came out from them; many corpses with blood decorated the streets, some were brutaly pierced; and in the skies ;now with a faint color of infernal yellow by the big fires; they could see some HK-Aerials, HK-Aerial Transports, Aerostats and HK-Drones roaming around, searching for any survivor to terminate.

Intriged by the conmotion outside, Owfal along with Aya, Chyn, Valeria and Fram (the last one being now full again with energy after drinking a mana potion) came out as well. They got also atonished with the terrifying sight, it almost looked like the end of the world.

"Oh. My. Sweet. Lord.", said Valeria as she couldn't look away in fright from all the bloodied corpses spreaded around.

"What a freaking massacre...", said Owfal in despair.

"I-in all my life, I never saw this level of chaos and destruction. As by experience, the invasion of Lescatie looks like a joke compared to this...", said Aya as she hugged even more tightly Owfal on his leg, while she couldn't put away her gaze from all the air Terminators that depredated the skies.

"...Guys, I think it's our chance to escape. Let's go", said Fram to the group of refugees while walking at the right path from the bar.

Some villagers agreed and went with her. But they walked faster as they were more scared and wanted to get away as soon as possible. But as they were at the middle of the escape, suddently almost out of nowhere, a big explosion bursted near some destroyed buildings; knocking down the escaping villagers. Then out of the fiery ruins, two T-7T Tetrapods jumped in and gunned them down, Fram was quickly enough to cast a magic barrier that absorbed their shoots. Then she alerted the group of refugees that they were also being attacked from the other side. The refugees quickly hidded behind anything they could encounter as the T-7T Tetrapods continued firing at Fram. With an effort, the female mage conjured a fire spell and fired two explosive fireballs at the Tetrapods, destroying them.

**_("Mission 1-1" from Terminator Salvation arcade starts playing (at 1:16 and loop))_**

But that wasn't all. Fram and other knights noticed that more Terminators were coming, such as T-600s, T-800s, T-850s, T-7T Tetrapods, T-100s and Aerostats. Even a HK-Aerial Transport v2 landed at were they were comming, deploying a pair of FK Venoms and some Guardian HK Units. The situation was quickly becomming hopeless again for the refugees.

"God dammit!, more of these things are comming. Everyone get ready!", yelled Valeria while pulling out her warhammer.

Fram casted another more powerful magic shield for protection, but this time it wasn't nescesary to hold it; giving Fram the liberty to attack. Valeria standed behind the shield aswell. A wave of plasma projectilles and bullets from the armed Terminators hitted the shield, this time it was a little more resistant, but it still it was pretty weak against their destructive firepower. Fram wasted no time and started to cast a telekinesis spell to create more barricates out of debris and earth. Finnished the spell, Valeria ordered the knights from the group of refugees to take cover; the majority did it, but some were wiped out by the Terminators during the process. The plasma shoots and gunning were becoming more aggressive as the Terminators were getting closer. Some were disarmed, getting close to kill at close combat. They were crossing through the corpses of the dead villagers and through the flaming ruins while their shinning red eyes were staring at knights and refugees's souls; giving them a scary and intimidating look. Even Valeria let out a 'oh sweet Chief God' from the scene.

"All knights, start using the bows!. I have an idea!", yelled Fram while she shooted some explosive fireballs at the near T-600s and T-800s that were getting closer (either disarmed or with a weapon); the T-600s were more easy to wipe out, but the T-800s were much more resistant, so it was pretty hard for Fram to take down a couple of them, same with the T-850s. The knights obeying the mage, put away their swords (but still near them in case a Terminator gets TO close) and started to use their bows. Then Fram started to cast an enchancement spell to the arrows, as she finnished, all of the arrows now had an explosive head.

"Alright, this will do. Now, attack!", said Valeria while pointing her warhammer at the incoming wave of Terminators.

The knights started to shoot explosive arrows at the incoming Terminators, while they also avoided their shoots. When an arrow impacted it's objetive, inmediately exploded brutally. This metod was pretty efective against the T-600s, T-7T Tetrapods, Aerostats and T-100s; but the T-800s, T-850s, FK Venoms and Guardian HK Units received less damage, but still it was the most efective way the kinghts had to fight them. Various projectiles flied through the battlefield; arrows, plasma projectiles and missiles, and bullets. Small explosions happened there and here, and the body count was increasing for both sides; unfortunately, the knights's body count was rising more faster. Fram tried to wipe out one of the FK Venoms, as this one was slowdly getting closser at their possition; firing it's plasma cannons and plasma missiles all over the battlefield. First, Fram tried to launch some fireballs at it, but the FK Venom came out almost intact; then she tried using lighting streaks at it, it didn't work either. Then she finally opted for focusing all of her magic at one devastating energy sphere and then launched it at the FK Venom. The energy orb bursted out, causing a medium but devastating explosion. As Fram recomposed herself, she looked were the FK Venom was; it was totally destroyed, it's rests were burning in the ground.

Fram cheered for some seconds before a new wave of bullets and plasma projectiles hitted the magic shield, gainning again her attention. She keep firing fireballs and lighting strikes at the Terminator horde. But then, one of the knights at the left barricate cried.

"Look out!, more of those flying circular things are comming, and also those medium sized flying things are comming too!", he yelled while pointing at an incoming group of Aerostats and HK-Drones from the front.

Indeed, some knights weren't fast enough to react, and were either gunned down by the Aerostats or blown up by the missiles of the HK-Drones. The ones who ducked and survived, got up again once the coast was clear and started to fire explosive arrows at the Aerostats and HK-Drones, managing to take down a bunch of them. The remaining Aerostats and HK-Drones regrouped again to make a second strike, but before they could get close again, Fram used a wind spell to create a small but powerful tornado in the air, making the Aerostats and HK-Drones fly out of control and crash at the ground. But as she was busy doing that, she didn't notice that some Terminators were very close at her and Valeria's position.

"Fram, look out!".

Valeria's alerting voice made Fram quickly turn at her. And as she did that, suddently almost from nowhere a T-800 jumped inside their defence spot and it almost landed a deadly punch at Valeria, as she dodged it on time. The T-800 stared at her with it's red shinning eyes for a second and then it proceeded to attack her with it's fists. But before it could land another punch, it was stuned by an electric attack of Fram.

"Now!", she yelled.

Almost by instinct, Valeria tackled with much force the T-800, and when it was on the ground, Valeria smashed it's head with much force with her warhammer various times; until the T-800's head was now a bunch of crushed junk. But it wasn't the end. 4 more Terminators; two T-600s (one disarmed and the other with a minigun on it's right arm), one T-800 and one T-850 (armed with a M-27 Plasma Rifle) showed up climbing the barricate and trying to surround the girls. The two T-600s were at Valeria's side while the T-800 and T-850 were at Fram's side.

"_(Damn, these things look more creepy and a bit big at close distance. Especialy the rubber-masked ones)_", thought Valeria with a shivering.

The first thing Valeria did when the two T-600 were in front of her was to let out a battle cry. Then, she quickly rushed at the T-600 with the minigun before it could fire it; as she learned that the Terminators with 'ranged weapons' were more dangerous. Valeria swinged her hammer with all the force she got and hitted the head of the T-600, decapitating it and sending the head flying. The T-600 fell to it's knees and then fell to the ground, destroyed. But the other T-600 took the chance to land a powerful punch at Valeria's chest, sending her flying some meters. The punch didn't kill her, but it hurted as hell, it even leaved some cracks on her armor. With a groan of pain, Valeria stood up and picked up her warhammer while avoiding another deathly swing from the T-600. When she had the warmhammer in her hands, the rubber-masked Terminator was about to strike another punch, but Valeria was more quickly and swung her hammer at the T-600's chest with much force. The T-600 fell backwards to the ground; it's chest now damaged, and then Valeria landed another powerful hit at it's head, destroying it with more ease than the T-800.

Meanwhile, Fram was having a more hard time. She had a more small and personal magic shield that blocked the firing of the T-850, while this one was shooting the M-27 Plasma Rifle at her, and the T-800 was punching the shield with enormous strenght. Then Fram got an idea: Using an old spell she learned when she was young, the mage vanished the shield and imediately conjured another more special one. The T-850 seing the mage vanish the shield, aimed again it's plasma rifle and fired.

But the plasma projectiles suddently stoped inside the special magic 'shield', leaving the T-850 a bit confused. Fram took the chance and deflected the projectiles at the T-850, the plasma bullets penetrated the Terminator's body with much force. The T-850 wobbled a bit before it fell at the ground, destroyed. Unfortunately, while Fram was gasping a bit for air, the T-800 took the chance and grabbed the mage by her neck with it's right arm. The Terminator then thighted more and started to chocke her, as Fram's eyes were starting to space out and the T-800 was lifting her in the air. Fram was about to die from asphyxiation, but fortunately Valeria came to the rescue, as she smashed the T-800's head with the warhammer with all the force she got. It didn't destroy the Terminator, but it made it let go to Fram. As the T-800 recomposed itself, it looked at an pissed of Valeria with it's red shinning eyes. Before it could do something more, Valeria let out another war cry and smashed again the T-800's head, this time it damaged it enough to destroy the T-800 (Valeria was one of the strongest persons of the village). As Valeria was calming down, she came to Fram and helped her to get up.

"Thanks partner", said Fram while giving Valeria a smile.

"No problem. Besides, this is the first time we fight something that isn't a Mamono, and these metallic things are **much more worse**", responded Valeria, while saying the last sentence with a grim tone.

The two girls chated a little more before they continued to defend.

...

**_(Music still_**_ **playing)**_

As the two girls and the remaining knights were defending the right zone near the bar; Owfal, Aya Chyn and the rest of the refuged villagers watched them from near the bar's entrance, atonnished with the carnage that was unfolding.

"W-wow, those warriors are very brave, even for an enemy that we never saw before in our lives", said Aya while standing beside Owfal.

"Ya' right, me and Chyn trained these knights very well, in case a big Mamono attack happened. But looks like we got something more worse", he said while analysing the situation.

"Uuuugh.., this is boring. I want to fight!", said Chyn while observed the battle with envy.

"Chyn, those things are very dangerous for you. Even Fram and Valeria are having difficulties to fight them", responded Owfal with a serious tone.

"ugh..", was all the Dwarf said in response.

Suddently, some medium sized explosions bursted out near the battlefield wich Fram and Valeria were. And then, some villagers screamed in terror while pointing at the air. An HK-Aerial v1 (the same one that was attacking the church, wich was destroyed at the end and all the defenders and refugees there died) was incoming to the zone.

"Everyone, get to cover!", yelled Owfal.

As all of the villagers went inside the bar, the HK-Aerial overflied the zone and started shooting, destroying everything on it's path. Fram and Valeria also got to cover behind the magical shield, while trying to formulate a plan.

"Dammit!, whe need to take down that weird flying carriage, it will destroy us like flies!, yelled in frustation Valeria.

"_C'mon, c'mon. Think Fram, think!_", muttered Fram while trying to find some sort of weak spot.

Some knights tried to shoot their explosive arrows to the HK-Aerial, some hitted it, but it didn't damage it. The HK-Aerial took a turn and started to come at them again, while shooting it's plasma cannons. As the Aerial passed, it destroyed the majority of the defenders, reducing them in very few numbers. Fram and Valeria survived as the mage conjured another protecting shiel, but it broke of when the HK-Aerial's shoots hitted it. The defenders where now in a critical situation; only some few remained apart from Valeria and Fram, and the Terminator group was getting closer; if the HK-Aerial strikes again, they will surely be doomed. They needed to act now.

"Ladies, better think of something quickly, these things are getting closer and their firepower has increased!, and also looks like the giant flying carriage is preparing another attack!", yelled in desperation a knight.

All the pressure of the massacre finally maked Valeria to break down.

"GggHHRAAAAAA!. JUST WHAT IN THE CHIEF GOD'S NAME ARE THESE THINGS?!. THEY ARE MORE BRUTAL AND MERCYLESS THAN ANY MAMONO WE FIGHTED!. THEY ARE VERY RESISTANT AND DESPITE WE DESTROY SOME OF THEM, WHEN WE TAKE DOWN LIKE 4 OF THEM, THEY KILL LIKE 20 OF US!. THEY ARE SO RELENTLESS, BRUTAL AND FEARLESS!. THEY ARE ELIMINATING US LIKE FLIES!. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE OF THIS INSANITY!", screamed in all her glory Valeria while some tears were falled from her face as she kneeled in despair. All the pressure maked her break down, while Fram looked at her with a sad look.

"Valeria...".

But then, an idea poured on the mage's head.

"Hold on!, I think that maybe I've found a weakness on the flying thing!".

"u-uh...?".

"Look closely, those tubes at it's sides where fire comes from them maybe are a weak spot. Let's try".

Their time had ended. The HK-Aerial took a turn again and was preparing to strike again. Fram quickly casted a fire spell and fired some fireballs at the HK-Aerial's propellers. Unfortunately, they didn't do nothing. The defenders were seconds from being wiped out. Fram had only one more chance.

"FRAM, QUICKLY!. THE FLYING THING IS STARTING TO HEAD TOWARDS US AGAIN. YOU NEED TO ACT NOW!", yelled Valeria in desperation.

"C'mon, c'mon. Please, work, PLEASE WORK!", said in desperation Fram as she quickly started to cast a powerful energy spell. The HK-Aerial was getting close every second. The defenders were at the edge of the razor.

"Aaand... DONE!. TAKE THIS!".

Fram then with all the energy of her mana, fired a powerful energy sphere at the HK-Aerial wich was now beggining to shoot it's cannons. The energy sphere hitted the right propeller of the HK-Aerial, and an big explosion happened. The propeller exploded into a fire ball and the HK-Aerial started to go down out of control. During it's fall, it shooted uncontrollaby all around the battlefield, and surprisingly it accidentally destroyed the group of Terminators that was attacking with it's shoots; as the HK-Aerial fell and flied out of control. It was getting close to the ground while it was falling towards the defenders.

"Oh shit, everyone get down!", yelled Valeria.

**_(Music stops)_**

All the defenders hidded behind the barricates and got down as fast as they could. The HK-Aerial was now mere iches from the ground, but luckily it flew past the defenders (not without before scaring them to death). Then the HK-Aerial crashed; leaving a big explosion and debris spreadded everywhere, luckily they didn't hit anyone. The HK-Aerial keept moving in the ground while it leaved a trail of destruction behind, until it aproached to the HK-Tank; wich was totally bussy all this time killing the reinforcements of the order (and it killed a really good portion of them). The HK-Aerial was moving fast towards the tank, and before anyone could say something, it collied brutally against it. An huge explosion emerged out as the ground shook brutally and a shockwave almost knocked down some knights, debris from the HK-Tank and the HK-Aerial were launched everywere. The huge smoke cloud went up, as both the HK-Tank and the HK-Aerial burned intensely, the big fire iluminated the battle field.

Nobody moved and spoke anything for some minutes, total silence invaded the place (aside from the explosions and death screams that echoed all around the village). Fram was panting heavily as she was trying to recover herself, Valeria just watched the scene with amusement. When Fram got up, she watched the scene she caused. The mage, the lieutenant and the other knights watched how the remains of the HK-Tank and the HK-Aerial burned in all their glory, a big smoke cloud was emanating from them. They didn't saw any Terminator at their surroundings (but they were sure that a lot of them still remained). After a moment, the refugees of the bar also started to come out, curious of the sudden absence of the chaos. Then they saw the aftermath of the battle. The surviving reinforcements of the Order also got to the scene after a moment.

All of them watched in silence. Until a knight spoke up.

"w-we... did it..".

Then more and more people started to get exited.

"We won the battle, this zone is safe!", cheered a male villager.

Then, all of the refugees and knights cheered in victory. It was pure luck, but they had destroyed all the Terminators on this part, they could get some rest for a moment. Aya let out a sight of relief.

"At last, I would be able to rest calmly..", she said with a smile.

"It's ok, little one. But remember that the village it's still under attack, we need to get ready in case another wave appears", said Owfal while patting her head.

"Ah man.., I wanted to fight!. But at least we're safe now.", said Chyn while playfuly swaying her hammer.

Valeria and Fram walked towards the group of refugees. As they spoted them, many of them (especialy the knights) rushed to the mage in happiness.

"Fram!, that was awesome, you saved us all!", cheered a knight.

"Thanks to you, we have regained our hope to keep fighting those things!", cheered another knight.

"hehe.., no problem. Although, those things require a great amount of power to take them down. It looks like magic is the most efective way to engage them", said Fram while blushing a bit.

Valeria walked besides the crowd and went at Owfal.

"Good job lieutenant Valeria, you were very brave in fighting those things", he said while patting her left shoulder.

"But still... almost all of my men died. I-I'm not a good lieutenant..", said Valeria while looking at the floor with a little of shame.

"Don't worry, you were exelent in the battlefield. I understand the situation, since we never saw and fighted these things in all of our lifes before. And they were extremely more agressive than any Mamono we know. Even more agressive than a Minotaurus, a Manticore or a Ushi-Oni. They even look more dangerous than a Lillim", answered Owfal.

"You're right. Just what in the world are these things?. Were did they came from?. What do they want?". Valeria's questions were endless.

"D-don't forget about that blonde man", spoke almost shilly Aya.

"Oh, you're right. Maybe he's the cause behind all of th-".

But before Fram could finnish her sentence, a new noise started to sound among all of the current ones. One by one, the cheerings died down, and all of the people started to focuse on the new noise. It was like slow clapping...

The noise came a little far away, at the direction were the HK-Tank and the HK-Transports entered before. All the refugees and knights gattered together and put their gazes at the noise's direction. Some of them making distruthful looks and others scared ones. The slow clapping was becoming more audible.

Until through the small fire and the smoke columnes, they saw him.

**_(Playing Music: Terminator 2 - "I'll be back")_**

The T-1000.

The liquid metal Terminator was slowly walking towards the group, while he was slowly clapping; as if he was taunting them of their patetic actuation they performed. He had what looked like a mix of a bored and unamused look. All of the group's members inmediately tensed at his sight; the knights pulled out their weapons, and the villagers gave him a mix of looks, some of fear, some of hatred and others of intrigue. Somehow, the T-1000 gave them a strange sensation of afraidness, as if they were facing the death itself. As if the T-1000 was the most dangerous being they have ever encountered in their lifes. Even more dangerous than the Demon Lord.

Aya inmediately hidded behind Owfal, shaking from the fear. The village chief pulled out his axe, while giving the T-1000 a hatred glare. Chyn even started to growl a bit, while pulling out her combat hammer. Valeria grasped her warhammer thightly, while a wave of anger was assaulting her. Fram readied her staff and already had a dozen of spells ready to launch at the T-1000; however she had a mix of fear and anger on her look. As the T-1000 was slowly aproaching to the group, some of it's members backed up a bit. They don't know what the T-1000 would do, and they were at maximum alert. Then, the T-1000 stoped some meters a bit far from the group. He kept slowly clapping for a moment, and then he stoped and started to look around him, analysing the aftermath of the fight. His look didn't change a bit. The group kept standing in alert.

Then after a moment, the T-1000 returned his gaze at the group, alerting it. All of the members backed away a bit, and some even were ready to run. All the knights had their weapons pointed at the T-1000, but he didn't even flinch. After a moment of silent staring, the T-1000 spoke up.

"Well well well..., this is surely something you don't see every day, eh?".

All of the refugees including the knights gasped a bit. The T-1000's voice sounded calm, but also very unsettilng, and somehow it gave a sensation of uneasyness to the group. There was something really scary about his voice, but the group couldn't find out what it was. Seeing the reaction of the group, the T-1000 chuckled a bit and decided to continue.

"I gotta admit that I'm really impresed. I expected for you guys to have a really worse result. But I guess that even some primitive creatures like you guys can fight back a bit. You got my attention".

"Grr..., stop this nonsense, mister!, you're going down!", yelled in anger a knight.

Then he proceeded to shoot an explosive arrow to the T-1000. He didn't even moved when the arrow hitted him. The arrow exploded, and the group of refugees were relaxed that they have killed him...

But what they saw was even more horrifying than a dead corpse. They were expecting blood and some gore bits, but instead of that, they saw the mangled upper part of the T-1000, like someone put a semi-bite on him. They saw no blood, instead there was lots of liquid metal on his body, falling out from the explosion. And the group got more horrified when they saw his head still intact hanging at one part of the body mess. **And he was still alive**.

The T-1000 wobbled a bit, but then he got stable. He sighed while giving the freaked out group a mixed look of diaspointment and annoyance. He saw that he was almost exactly like when the reprogramed T-800 shoot an explosive bullet at him at the foundry back on Earth in 1995; totally deforming him. But this time he was able to reform calmly, as there wasn't any boiler with molten metal below him this time. The T-1000 slowly started to reform himself, while letting out some 'viscous'-like noises from the reformation. All of the villagers and knights stood completely still, observing with atonishment, horror, and disgust how the T-1000 was slowly reforming himself. Aya was like hypnotized observing how the T-1000 was reforming, Owfal just standed there; completely atonished, Chyn was TO freaked out that she fainted from the fright, Valeria was also like Owfal, and Fram was so disgusted that she trowed up her lunch.

When the T-1000 finnished reforming himself, he looked at the crowd again; with a unamused expresion. They were totally in shock to say anything.

"*sigh*, I guess humans sometimes are still stubborn and coward even in situations like this after all this time. What a dissapointment...".

Then suddently and with much speed, the T-1000 materialized a metallic pointy stick from his right arm, and with much force he threw it at the knight who shooted the arrow. The pointy metallic stick impacted on the knight's head with much force that it ripped it of. A squirt of blood came out were the head was, staining the near villagers. Almost all of the members of the group screamed in horror, while others just standed there totally paralysed from the fear. The pointy stick with the impaled head nailed on the dirt, as blood was starting to pour from the head. As the body of the knight hitted the ground, the screams multiplied; so much that it made Chyn to regain her consciousness. The screaming continued for a moment until the T-1000 from the anoyance, morped his right arm into a big metallic mace and slammed it to the ground; producing a loud 'Bang!' that shook the ground a bit, and silencing the crowd. All of their gazes now fixed again to him, all of the group; even Valeria and Owfal; was now totally scared of the T-1000. And they noticed that he likely had consumed all of his patience.

"Listen here, pieces of shit. Right now all of you are very lucky, because I would be obliterated all of you right here and now. But this time I'm feeling... 'Interested', it's been a time since I got to meet new types of people. _Especialy if they're from another world_", said the T-1000 while morphing back his arm and regaining his patience.

"I've really expected for this village to fall quickly, but it looks like even primitive humans like you can stand some little time. Especialy with your...'magic' thing".

"WHO are you?!, just what in the world do you want from us?!, what's the meaning of this massacre?!", yelled in anger Valeria, while trying to contain some tears.

The T-1000 sightly chuckled, before he started to 'take a small walk' in his place.

"Well..., It's insured that all of you will die soon. And I've seen that you guys were the group that resisted the most during the invasion. So at least, I will tell you some 'interesting things'. You deserve to know a little about whats happening here...".

"**And what will happen soon...**", He darkened his tone.

The group didn't say anything. They just keep staring with fear at the T-1000. Even though they were in great danger, they still were hungry to know what the hell is going on here. They needed answers.

"First of all. You guys have it clear that I'm not human indeed. I'm what is called: a 'Terminator'. A T-1000 model advanced prototype to be exact."

All of the members of the group stayed in silence; trying to digest what they just heard. They looked like if they were given a very hard and confusing math question.

"Termi...what?", said Fram in confusion.

"It's somekind of Slime?", asked a villager.

The T-1000 gave the group a flat stare, before he sighed whil shaking his head.

"Wow, you guys are really retarded. But hey, this is a fantasy world after all; everyone can be ignorant or really 'flat minded' here".

A wave of offence and anger rushed into the crowd, even in Aya and Chyn. Even Valeria and some knights growled a bit while giving the T-1000 very angry looks.

"But no. I'm not one of those 'Slime'-things. Like I said previously, I'm a Terminator; a T-1000 model. I'm one of the most advanced and powerful Terminator prototypes ever created. My combat habilities are very brutal. And believe me, trying to fight me at close combat would be suicidie".

"Yeah, like we would belie-!".

But the one male villager who was about to finnish his sentence was suddently muted as the T-1000 throwed a metallic circular saw materialized from this right hand. The circular saw decapitated the villager with a loud "Choff!", as the head fell to the ground and a spurt of blood went out from where the head was. The body wobbled a bit and then fell to the ground. A new wave of terror was unleashed, but this time it was little less intense. As the wave of panick calmed down, they looked back at the T-1000. Now totally knowing that they better not **piss him off**.

"First, if you try to fuck with me, then you can say goodbye to your miserable life. Second, when I said something, I really mean it. And third, listen to me right now or all of you will be burning in the purgatory in **less than five seconds**", the T-1000's voice now sounded irritated.

The group didn't say anything, they were totally frozen from the fear. The T-1000, seing it as an understanding, continued.

"Alright. Moving on", his voice turned calm again. "I'm pointing out that this is one of the most active invasions that we have done in a long time. I was starting to get bored. But then, we encountered this world. Since in my own we were having a problem of 'expansion', we decided to go here. And now that I did some research, this world is perfect for... **terraforming**".

"Wh-what are you talking about?, are you the leader of these things?", asked Valeria.

"Oh, no. I'm just a mere 'right hand', I'm just commanding this group that my boss assigned me right now".

"Then what kind of Mamono are you and these things..?. Are you a pawn of the Demon Lord!?", sayid Owfal with anger.

The T-1000 looked at him for some seconds. And then he slowly started to chuckle, wich soon evolved into laughter. Owfal was now more concerned than before.

"Oooh... what a funny joke, *chuckles*. Are you lacking a brain or what?, do I really look like one of those bullshit slut girl-creatures?. Of course not!. I've said it over again; I'm a Terminator, not one of those absurd Mamono-things. Or do I have to fry your brain to make you understand?".

"Then WHO is your boss!?, WHO do you serve for!?", yelled a knight with a mix of anger and fear.

"Heh..., glad you ask. Well, at least you will know it before all of you get Terminated. My origin, all of those metallic genocidal creatures that you guys see... All of it is thanks to the ultimate life form, the supreme leader who will crush anyone that stands on it's way...", the T-1000 said all of this with a small amount of pride.

"**Skynet**"

All of the refugees remained silent, while proccesing the word that the T-1000 said.

"And... who is this.. Skynet you're talking about?", asked Chyn.

"Skynet is the ultimate leader who leads the Terminator army. Thanks to it, we managed to almost wipe out humanity in my world. We; the Terminators; are going to be the ultimate life forms of the existence!".

"H-humanity almost wiped out!?", yelled in horror almost all the group.

"Yeah. Every step, we are closer to achieve total domination over all lifeforms. But still there's a little problem: the Resistance, those fuckers are the last remaining human groups who still frustate all of our plans. These last years, we were running low of supply bases and factories in my world. So, one day, one of our troops encountered this weird book called 'Monster Girl Encyclopedia'. We then discovered that it contained time travel energy. So Skynet had the great idea of creating a portal to this world. It was perfect: a whole new land, no Resistance to be seen, a whole new world to convert into bases and factories. We were sure that there would be life in here. But we never knew that this world would have this kind of...'weird system'. I mean, Demon Lord?; Mamono?, Spirit and Demonic Energy?, seriously?. All of that sounds very absurd, this isn't a fairytale book. Seriously, your world is fucked up. But we can fix that...".

"Hey, don't you dare offending us!, we humans are fighting for our lives!, those Monsters are a threat to humanity and the Demon Lord must be slayed. The Chief God and the Holy Order are our saviors, they will exterminate the evil that is corrupting these lands!", exclaimed offended a knight.

"Oh, now we're talking about _religion_?, ugh, Skynet said that stupid weird thing is one of the worst things that humanity had created. Do you guys really think that an imaginary bullshit 'holy' person will be your savior?. And also you guys must really be ignorant on this world, being glued like defenceless babies under an imaginary mother. We discovered thanks to the ADN extracted from an 'Harpy', that all these creatures do is have 'sex' with a man and make him their husband. And you guys are here to say that they kill and corrupt?".

"They CORRUPT!, they turn our precious women into one of them, and corrupt men to go on their sinful side!", exclaimed a male villger.

"And do I look like I care?. I don't fucking care about you guys say. And I don't give a fucking bullshit about all this 'Chief God vs Demon Lord' absurd thing, or about those Mamono-things 'raping' around all over this bullshit land. Whatever is happening on this world, it's going to end soon. Because this invasion is only the first step to take over this absurd and pathetic land. **Your world has the days counted now. We are going to erradicate and obliterate every living thing in this pathetic world. Human, Mamono; we don't fucking care, all life here is going down**", finnished the T-1000 with a dark tone.

The group was totally paralysed from the fear. If they would have encountered this man in another and normal time, they would have thought that he was crazy. But seing all this destruction and all these metallic creatures made them realise that something **extremely**** much more worse** than Mamono has arrived here. Something that makes Mamono look like a joke, and that will bring the end of the world.

"Alright, I answered some of your questions. Now I would like you guys to answer some of mine. We have enough information about these Mamono girl-creatures and their 'Ms. Demon Lord-thing', but we still need information of you humans on this world and about all of this land. So, better cooperate or we will have problems", continued the T-1000 while giving the group a menacing glare. As he said that, a pair of T-800 armed with miniguns arrived to the zone and standed next to him.

"No!, we will never tell some monster like you about this sacred land!", yelled in anger a couple of villagers.

The T-1000 sighed at this and then he maked a gesture to the T-800 on his left side. The T-800 nodded and then suddently fired the minigun against the former group of villagers who yelled. All of them shaked as many bullets penetrated them, and then they fell like flies. This time the group didn't scream, but was completely paralysed from the fear. They slowly put their gazes back to the Terminator trio.

"One more, and all of you can go burning pacefuly in the purgatory...", said the T-1000 more darkly and irritated.

Then he looked directily at Valeria, wich made her yelp a bit.

"You, with the armor and the blonde ponytail. First question", then the T-1000 morpthed his right arm into a sharp blade.

"What is this world?. Were are we now?. How many nations, countries or lands are here?", continued while moving the blade all around; signaling everything.

Valeria, knowing the extreme threat these creatures had, didn't have another option, and answered.

"First, is Valeria. Second, this land is called 'Eos'. It's one of the most wonderful creations of the Chief God. The Chief God help humanity to build their precious kingdoms of pure holyness. Right now, were in the continent of Fire, one of the various continents and lands that occupy this world. Here in Eos you can encounter various biomes such as Desertic Regions, Snowy Regions, Volcanic Regions and etc. You need to take note that also the Monsters could vary depending of the biome. Here even also exist other realms. For example, the Demon Realms are the principal home of the Monsters, and there exist also some lands that majority vaguely know; like The Zipangu region, the Pandemonium and etc".

The T-1000 was attentively listening to the possible useful information they were giving him. Once Valeria finnished, the T-1000 spoke.

"Alright, looks like I'm satisfied with the answer. Second question: is there some sort of important kingdom or city compound around this land?".

"Well. Some time ago, Lescatie was the biggest nation and kingdom on the world. In there, it was concentrated the major forces of the Order and the faith of the Chief God. But one unfortunate day, the Demon Lord send one of her 'Daughters' with an army of Monsters to conquer it, and since then; Lescatie has turned into a major demon realm, completely corrupted. We sufered a lot at that major lost, but we never lost our faith to the Chief God. Also, the 'Capital'; situated on the Continent of Fire is now the biggest human settlement after the fall of Lescatie".

"Super. Now, last question: Who's exactly this 'Chief God' and the 'Order'?".

"The Chief God is the divine entity who created the world, and gave us humans the liberty of populate it. She's the one and holy one divinity who guides us humans to our purity and protect us from the corruption that the Demon Lord causes. As for the Order, they are the divine military group who serves the Chief God; they are the ones who fight for humanity and create Heroes to fight against the Monsters. They protect us from any corruption and Mamono attack with their lives, and they teach us the living manners of the Chief God. They are truly saints who will save Humanity from the Monsters and the Demon Lord", finnished Valeria with a hint of pride on her tone.

The T-1000 stood on his spot for a moment while thinking about the information he received, with a hand under his chin.

"Well, well well. It seems like we stumbled upon a very peculiar world. Where humans are religious punks and absurd girl-creatures roam the world trying to find a 'husband' while being leaded by this 'Demon Lord', who also opposes this pathetic imaginary entity called the 'SO holy Chief God'; while being protected by religious military punks... . Seriously a really fucked up world.", finnished the T-1000 with a sarcastic tone on his voice.

"Hey, don't you dare to make fun of the Chief God!", yelled offended various villagers including Valeria.

But their protests were inmediately silenced as the T-1000 nailed a dark and murderous look at them, sending a shivering on their bones.

"Cackle all you want. We don't give a bullshit about all this Humanity vs Monsters here. We're here to complete a mission given by Skynet... . **The mission of terminate all life forms here and turn this world into a masive complex of factories...**"

As the T-1000 was saying all of this, the ground suddently started to shake, like if a giant was taking steps.

"u-uh?!, wh-whats going on!?", exclaimed Aya in fear.

All of the villagers started to mutter worried. The T-1000 instead moved his head to look at the horizont of a part of the village. An evil smirk formed on his face.

"Hehe... . Looks like the Heavy pound has arrived. Perfect. Alright scums, it was all fun chatting with you guys...", started to speak the T-1000 while slowly moving away some metters with the two T-800s. All the group watched him with fear.

"But now. We have a dutty to do..".

The shake started to get more tense.

"Skynet trusted me this mission of invading and conquering this pathetic world. It will be pleased to hear that we are making great progress..".

The steps were getting more louder.

"From now guys, you can forget about all this 'Human vs Mamono' absurd thing. A more huge and worse problem is comming...".

The steps are now more louder and the ground was shaking more fiercely.

"This is only the first step... . The Terminators will soon conquer this absurd land and Skynet will be the dominant lifeform here...".

The steps were now extremely close and the shaking was totally wild.

"**And anything that stands in our way will be TERMINATED**".

A loud, scary, deep, fierce and monstrous robotic screech echoed into the air. Some villagers even covered their ears from the loudness. As the screech died down, the steps were now next to the village's limits. All of the refugees started to look with horror how a **masive machine was entering the village**. Every step it took, the ground shaked strongly.

The T-1000's smirk deepned even more as he looked the masive non-humanoid Hunter Killer enter the massacre, and that was headding towards their possition.

A Harvester.

**_(Music Stops)_**

The enormous Harvester v2 was slowly but quickly headding towards where the T-1000 and the group of refugees where. It was stomping and destroying everything on it's path, while letting out some deep and intimidating robotic noises. As the Harvester was getting closer, the T-1000 fixed his gaze back to the group, who was totally frozen from the terror and atonishment. His evil smirk deepned even more.

"Alright ladies & gentlemen. Looks like the time has come for you guys. This powerful Harvester will be the one who is going to terminate the rest of you guys. But before I go and you guys get killed, if some of you somehow manage to escape alive and live to tell the tale, consider this attack as a message..."

At this point, the Harvester arrived to where they group was, it looked at them for some agonizing seconds. The group felt like mouses (and worse for Chyn; since she is a Dwarf, the Harvester was like a Titan to her) about to get crushed.

Then the T-1000 finnished with...

"**A message that the end has begun**"

**_(Playing Music: Terminator Salvation (arcade game) -__ "Blockbuster")_**

The Harvester then released a monstruous and menacing deep robotic 'roar', that even shaked the surroundings. A knight from the group couldn't take it anymore, and he droped his weapons and started to run like possesed.

"RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVEEEEEEEES!".

That started it.

The group started to run away from the Harvester while screaming in horror. Aya and company didn't have an option and started to run with them. The Harvester started to chase them as it was taking large steps that shaked the surroundings. Some knights and mages shooted explosive arrows and fireballs at the Harvester, but it didn't damage it even a bit. The Harvester then prepared it's plasma cannon on it's shoulder and then fired a powerful plasma beam at a small group that was more foward in the flight. The plasma projectile obliterated completely the small group, as blood and guts splatted everywhere. A big explosion and shockwave knocked down the majority of the group. And the Harvester took the chance to grab some villagers and knights with it's four arms. An HK-Aerial Transport shortly arrived near where the Harvester was, and then the huge non-humanoid hunter killer placed the captured refugees inside the cargo room.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING!?, IS SO FUCKING HUGE!", screamed in horror a mage.

"OUR ATTACKS DOESN'T AFFECT IT, GODDAMMIT!", yelled a knight

"THIS IS TO MUCH, WE NEED TO EVACUATE RIGHT NOW!", yelled another knight.

After placing the captured refugees inside the HK-Aerial Transport, the Harvester started to attack the dispersed group, either slaming them down with it's huge arms or stomping them with it's legs, also sometimes used it's plasma cannon to take out small groups that were more further. Even though the Harvesters's main purposes are for capture, they were also totally devastating in combat. Owfal; accompanied with Aya, Chyn, Valeria, Fram and some knights; were running through some destroyed streets and near what before was the main plaza of the village. Some Terminators where there too, and when they spoted the group, they started to attack; killing some knights in the process.

"Quickly, over this alleyway!", said Owfal.

The group turned into a alley at the East of the plaza, beetwen some destroyed buildings. The fire was less live than before, so they managed to hidde into a small house that was still standing. Once inside, the group tried to formulate a plan.

"Oh dear Chief God. I don't know how are we gonna take down tha giant thing. Did you guys saw how it was crushing our forces like they were ants?", said a knight with his armor damaged.

"Absolutely. I don't think we could take down that thing out there", said Owfal. Then he looked down with sadness.

"Looks like they have won, all we can do now is to evacuate".

"NO!, waaah!, I don't wanna leave!", exclaimed Chyn while letting out some tears.

"Chyn, we don't have other option. If what Mister T-1000 said was true, looks like a new and huge threat is arriving here. It looks like the Mamono are starting to become the minor of our problems", said Valeria.

"But how are we gonna arrive to the farm were the horses and carriages are, with that thing roaming around?, and I don't even know if the farm still exists!", said a female knight.

"I have an idea. If the thing spot us, I will try to cast a fog spell and some explotions to distract it, at the chance, we will run away", answered Fram.

"That could work. Alright everyone, lets g-!", but before Valeria could finnish he sentence, the ground shook, and suddently the ceiling was completely destroyed as an enormous metallic hand bursted through it. It managed to grab a couple of knights as they screamed in horror. The rest of the group looked with horror how the Harvester throwed away the knights, who will probably die from the impact. After done that, the Harvester looked down at the remaining group.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT NOW, QUICKLY!", yelled Fram.

The group managed to avoid a deathly slash from the Harvester, wich destroyed completely the building as the group went out. Debris spreadded everywere.

"OH MY GOD!", exclaimed Aya in pure fear.

"QUICKLY KEEP MOVING!", yelled Fram.

But as the group was about to move, the Harvester shoot another plasma blast. Fortunately, it landed not so near the group and hitted some debris instead. But the shockwave was so brutal that it sent flying the group in various directions, colliding with various debris. Owfal was the first one to recover. As the others were recovering, he quickly went to Aya, who was still on the ground.

"HEY!, AYA!, ARE YOU OKAY!?",

"WHAT!?".

"ARE YOU OKAY!?",

"Y-yeah, I think -ouch!, I think I'm okay!".

"CHYN, CHYN GET UP!, PLEASE!", exclaimed desperately Valeria as she went over the unconcious body of Chyn.

"Dammit, she's unconcious!, alright, I will carry her!".

The moment the group got back up, they noticed that the Harvester was picking up a destroyed part of a building. And it was going to throw it at them.

"OH SHIT!, EVERYONE RUN!", yelled in panic one of the two remaining knights.

The group wasted no time and started to run with all they got. Just as they got out of the alley, the Harvester throwed the building piece. It went down with fast speed and it crashed near the exit of the alley. Some debris were iches from hitting the group. As Aya, Owfal and Fram were regaining their breaths, the group heared the metallic steps of the Harvester and they saw it coming out of the alley, destroying the buildings (or what remained of them) that blocked it's path. The Harvester spoted them and prepared to fire a plasma blast, but this time the group was so tired to run away. They were doomed.

The Harvester was about to fire, but at the last second, it was hitted by various fireballs. Although they didn't damage it, they managed to draw it's attention towards who shooted them. There was a group of knights and mages who where brabely facing it some metters away near some ruined houses. One of the knights gazed at Aya's group.

"NOW IS YOUR CHANCE, RUN TO THE FARM. IT'S THE EVACUATION POINT AND THE LAST HOLDING SPOT IS THERE. GO NOW!".

"B-but you guys!", tried to reason Aya.

"NOW, RUN NOW. WE WILL KEEP THIS THING OCCUPI-!", but the knight was cut off as the Harvester shooted a plasma blast at the group. It killed several knights and sended flying the rest. Then, the Harvester started to walk to them to finnish them off.

"Aya, let's go to the farm now that the metallic giant is distracted!", exlcamied Fram while draging Aya by the hand.

The group wasted no time and started to run through the destroyed and still burning village towards the farm. During the track, they encountered several Terminators who nearly killed them; they managed to take out some of them (but only a few ones), but the majority were to much dangerous, so they barely managed avoided them. There was an occation where an HK-Tank v2 killed the rest of the knights and mages that accompanied Aya's group. And other were Owfal was injuried in the lower arm by a T-100. After some minutes (and almost dying in more than a one occasion), the group reached a nearly collapsed tower that was formely a watchtower. Owfal decided to climb it and done that, he saw that the farm was close. Owfal saw with atonishment how the last group of refugees were desperately trying to get a horse or carriage to flee out of the village. There were only several groups of knights and mages trying to manage the situation. Owfal also noticed that appart for some Aerostats and a few destroyed T-600s, there wasn't any Terminator at sight, but it wouldn't take to long before the stronger Terminators arrive there. So Owfal and company couldn't waste more time. Descending from the rest of the tower, Owfal reunited with the group.

"Keep going ladies!, we're almost there, also there are almost none of those creatures near the farm!".

"Good, alright let's go!", said Valeria.

"And quickly, because we have company!", warned Aya while pointing where they have come before.

Owfal and the others looked where Aya pointed. Far away beetwen some burning ruins, a wave of Terminators such as T-600s, T-800s, T-100s, T-7T Tetrapods, and Aerostats were comming at them. There were even also some of them shooting their weapons at the group, who barely managed to avoid the shoots.

"GO GO GO!", yelled Valeria.

Wasting no more time, the group rushed through the last burning ruins of the village (while avoiding a few Terminators in the path). After a moment, they finally arrived to the farm. The quickly noticed that it was indeed the last remaining intact part of the village, and a big evacuation point was there. Dozens of villagers were compressed beetwen each other trying to get a transport. Some guards were trying to mantain control over the crow with bare results. Others were nervious but alert on watching if there's a enemy near. As Owal and company entered at the gate, one of the guards rushed at them.

**_(Music__ Stops)_**

"Chief Owfal!, Lieutenant Valeria!, Sorcerer Fram!, you're alive, thank Chief God!".

"I'm happy to see you too. What's the situation in here?".

"It's principaly chaotic. Some groups decided to escape in foot through the forest, we're worried that a Monster could attack them while they flee. And the rest are in a kind of small fight of who will board the next horse or carriage. Some guards are trying to mantain the order", said the guard while leading Owfal and the others to the main barms.

"Are these people all what remains?", asked worried Owfal.

"Technicaly yes. Although, there may be small groups or lone survivors still roaming through the village. Sadly, we can't help them now, those things are litteraly everywhere, sending a squad will be dangerous".

"Dammit..", said Valeria frustated.

"I recomend you guys to wait a little, I will try to see what I can do to get you guys out of here", said the guard.

"What are we gonna do once we escape? _(if we escape__)_". asked Fram.

"We need to go to the capital. We need to warn the king and all the Order of this new threat tha has arrived. I'm worried that while we are warning all around the world, those things will start to expand. And they will anihilate everything that crosses on their path, no matter if it's a human or a Monster". said the guard.

"Then it's settled. We will head to the Cap-".

_**(Playing Music: Terminator Salvation (arcade game) - "Mission 2 Theme")**_

But as Owfal was about to finnish, a small wave of missiles suddently impacted around the farm, killing some guards and villagers. The chaos exploded and many people pointed with horror at what remained of the village (the farm was a bit far from it). As some guards and Owfal & company aproached to the farm's limits, they realised that some Terminator groups were starting to come out from the burning village, and they were heading towards the farm while some of them were firing their weapons.

"Shit, our time is out. They're coming here!, everyone, get ready, we must protect the evacuation point!," yelled the guard.

Many archers and some mages standed on their positions. The first shoots from the Terminators already were piercing some parts of the farm. Many type of Terminators were advancing to the farm; T-800s, T-600s, Aerostats, some T-7T Tetrapods, Raptors, HK-Drones and etc. Some archers managed to take down some of them (they had explosive arrows), while the mages engaged the stronger Terminators. Suddently, a plasma blast impacted near the main estructure of the farm, causing a part of it to collapse a bit, and some defenders were knocked out.

"Oh no!, the metallic giant is here!", screamed Fram in horror as she and the others saw the menacing figure of the Harvester looking at them far away in the burning village. The landscape was terririfing: the entire village (or what remained of it) was still on vivid flames, dark clouds of smoke were ascending to the air, ocassionally there was a small or medium explosion that bursted in some part; the Harvester was standing out inside that scene, looking murdeously a the farm, while groups and groups of Terminators were comming out of the burning village to terminate the last survivors of the massacre. In less than 2 hours, Airus was almost non-existent.

As Owfal was atonished whatching the scene, he heard a sob. He looked at Valeria who was starting to shedd some tears.

"My..home.., all those lifes lost in less than 1 hour...", she said beetwen sobs.

"WHY!?. WHY THIS IS HAPPENING!?", she yelled in anger and sadness.

"Valeria...", muttered in Owfal in concern.

"mmhhg..., h-huh..?", came a childlike voice.

Owfal and the others noticed that Chyn was starting to regain conciousness. Valeria noticing this, put her down and stepped a bit away. Suddently, Chyn shoot up her eyes and inmediately standed into a defencive stance.

"Nobody moves, I'm alright!, where is the enem-!".

Before she could finnish, Chyn realized where she was.

"Uh?. Oh!, hi everyone!. What happened?".

"Chyn!", exclaimed Aya while hugging her thighly. She was so glad that the Dwarf didn't die.

After they hugged for a moment, a new explosion bursted near the evacuation zone, almost knocking down Aya's group. As they got back up, they saw some knights freak out.

"UH-OH!, THE METALLIC GIANT IS HEADING THERE, EVERYONE GET READY!", yelled the guard that talked to Owfal a moment ago. Indeed, the group saw that the Harvester was starting to move towards the farm. It wasn't moving so fast, but it was quick enough. As the Harvester was getting close, it ocacionally picked up some debris from the ground and throwed them at the farm's defences. Sometimes, the defenders managed to destroy them before they could impact, but other times, they couldn't do it in time and the pieces of debris destroyed some portions of the defences. One by one, the defenders started to fall; more and more Terminators were comming without stopping. The Harvester now was a few metters from the farm, it was looking at it while the rest of the Terminators were starting to penetrate the defences. Many archers and mages (including Fram) tried to do anything to damage the Harvester, but all was in vane. The huge Hunter Killer fired another powerfull blast at them by response, anihilating a good portion of the defences. That sole shoot was enough to break their defences and morale.

The Terminators started to enter the farm, while the Harvester was busy shooting some groups that were escaping from the farm. Aya's group was behind the now almost destroyed building of the farm, trying to formulate a plan to escape.

"What are we gonna do now?!, they're starting to enter the farm!", said Aya while witnessing a poor teenage boy and his mother being murdered by an Aerostat.

"I-I, I don't know, we're starting to get cornered!", exclaimed Valeria.

"Hey!, over here!, we have a transport now!. Come here quickly!", exclaimed a voice.

Aya's group put their sight on one guard not so far at the exit path of the farm that led to the road towards the Capital and other minor villages. There was a guard with three horses waiting for them. The horses where a bit panicked from all the conmotion at the farm, but the guard tried his best to keep them calm. Owfal maked sure the coast was clear, and then the group started to head out from the farm's territory, avoiding sometimes an Aerostat or an T-800 between the debris. The guard with the horses were at the back exit of the farm, and he waited impatiently due to the posibility that a Terminator could spot him and kill him. Aya's group was heading close to his position.

"Finally!, we have a way to escape!. Quickly, to the horses!", exclaimed Fram.

"Let's go!.., uh?, what is that thing descending in the air?, said Chyn while pointing a metallic thing with the shape of a medium insect descending over the guard.

And then, the guard was about to put his sight on the Flencer that was descending quickly to him. But it was to late, as the flyng melee Hunter Killer wraped it's sharp blade-hands around him, and started to eviscerate him non-stop. The poor guard screamed in pure agony as the Flencer cutted all over his body, and blood was covering him. Aya and the others couldn't do nothing but to watch in pure horror. After the Flencer finnished mauling the guard, it released him and his body fell dead on the floor, with many cut wounds all over his body. Then the Flencer put it's sight on Aya's group, who just flintshed at it's bloody blades. The flying Terminator then started to dash at them.

"Aaah!, kill it, kill it!", yelled Chyn freaked out.

Fram wasted no time and fired a explosive fireball at the Flencer. The fire ball hitted it and the Flencer exploded in small debris. Once the explosion faded out, Aya's group headed to the horses. But unfortunately, middle way, the farm's pricipal building suddently blew up in a big explosion, the shock wave knocked down Aya and the others. Once the got back up, they saw with horror how the building now didn't exist, instead there was a big destroyed house with big flames and smoke coming out of it. Then, out of it, the large figure of the Harvester slowly started to come out; while letting out some deep and intimidating robotic noises. The Harvester then spoted Aya and the others.

"oh..no...If we try to escape with the horses, that thing will kill us with one of it's weird explosive magic projectilles. We're doomed!", spoke Valeria in despair.

The Harvester slowly started to walk towards the group, each step it shaked a bit the earth. Owfal looked at the hopeless faces of the others: Aya started to have teary eyes; Valeria remained firm but there was a hopeless tone on her expression; Fram looked scared, while holding a shivering Chyn. They are all going to die...

Unless he doesn't allow it to happen.

Determinated, Owfal started to slowly aproach the Harvester. Aya and the others notice him and inmediately complained.

"Owfal!, what are you doing?!, that thing will anihilate you!", yelled desperated Aya.

Owfal stoped his tracks, and after a moment he looked back at the group. A sad but determinated smile on his face.

"And it will anihilate you too if we don't do something. You and the others go to the horses and escape to the Capital; you must warn the King and the other kingdoms about this new threat. I'm going to disctract the Giant while you girls escape".

"Noooo!, don't go Owfal!. Please don't go!", said Aya while running at his legs with tears on her eyes.

"Waaah..! Owfal-sama, plase don't abandon us!", cried Chyn.

"Owfal...", said Valeria with atonishment and sorrow on her voice.

"Girls... I know that I may not come out alive. But if I do not distract that monster over there, we all are going to die", then, Owfal kneeled down to face Aya and Chyn.

"Girls. You both were the best things that happened in my life. And I will do anything to keep you both happy and alive. I hope that you and Chyn grow up healty and brave. And Aya, remember this: never be afraid, act for the shake of the others and live for another day", he said while holding Aya's face fille with tears.

Aya and Chyn wanted to complain. But then they understood the situation. With thears on their eyes, they hugged tightly Owfal and he hugged them back. After they hugged, Owfal looked at Valeria and Fram.

"Girls. Please take care and protect these poor souls. Go to the capital and warn the King and the others".

"A-at your orders... Owfal", said Valeria while shaking his hand as a farewell.

"Good luck, master", said Fram.

After the farewell, Aya and the others went to the horses, while Owfal went to confront the Harvester. This one meanwhile saw the escaping group went to the horses, and it was readying a plama blast. Until it 'heard' a voice.

"Hey!, over here you stinky giant junk!".

The Harvester looked down and saw the sole figure of Owfal looking bravely at it. Even though it was a machine, the Harvester 'thought' of how such a small and weak human dared to confront a huge killing machine like it. Deciding to act now, the Harvester readied a plasma shoot and fired it at Owfal. Surprisingly, Owfal dodged it with much speed. Owfal counter attacked with running at one of the Harvester's legs and landed a hit with his battle axe. Even though he wasn't doing any damage to the Harvester, he was buying Aya and the others some time.

The Harvester, noticing that Owfal was attacking one of it's legs, lifted it's leg that was being hit and attemped to stomp the human. Owfal barely avoided being stomped as he threw himself away to the group as the big metallic leg stomped the ground, shaking it. Owfal was about to get up, but unfortunately the Harvester managed to grab him. Owfal remained silent as he went face to face with the Harvester. Both looked at each other for a moment, Owfal could see the details of it's estructure, the red shinning dot that was on the upper center, the black smoke clouds that where comming out of the Hunter Killer.

"Damn.., you're one big scary motherfucker. Aren't you", he taunted.

By response the Harvester thighted it's grip, almost breaking Owfal's bones. Then it threw him to the ground, now breaking some of his bones. Owfal couldn't get up, and he could only see how the Harvester was readying a plasma shoot to finnish him off. The last thing that Owfal thought with a before he was blown up was the image of Aya and Chyn playing together, no afraid of the future. Smiling and closing his eyes, Owfal awaited for his end. And then all what came after was darkness.

...

_(Terminators perspective)_

**_(Music__ Stops)_**

As the Harvester shooted it's plasma blast at the human; killing it; the Hunter Killer put it's gaze again were the other humans with the horses were before. But it noticed that they weren't there anymore. The Harvester looked around to spot where the humans went. Until it caught a glimpse of the riding the horses far away in the dirt pats, out of the village and the forest surrounding it. Knowing that they were out of it's plasma canon's shooting range, the Harvester activated it's second function: from it's two legs, it deployed two Moto-Terminators and ordered them to chase down the escaping survivors. Wasting no time, the two Moto-Terminators moved to gave chase to the escaping survivors. As the Harvester saw the two Moto-Terminators fade away, it noticed that also some Aerostats, HK-Flying Mini Hunters and HK-Drones went to give them chase, it even saw an HK-VTOL go too. Noticing that it's work was done here as all the lifeforms were terminated, the Harvester remained idle. Until it heard a familiar voice.

"Unit Harvester nº34, report".

The Harvester followed the voice until it saw the familiar figure of the T-1000 standing in a destroyed tower. Aparently, it was the most high estructure of the village before it was raided. The Harvester looked at the T-1000 like a guardian dog, awaiting new orders.

"You have done a goo job, Unit Harvester nº34. We have successfully destroyed and taked over the village. It's true that there's still small groups of survivors that escaped, but Skynet will send Terminator patrols to chase them down. Now, our job here is to dispose of the debris and remainings of the buildings, so the Skynet Loaders, FK Titans and FK Rakers will terraform the land to build the control bases. I want you to get rid of the big debris, and once done that, you will patrol the area. We don't want unwanted guests in this place".

Following the T-1000's ordes, the Harvester "nodded" and went to the now destroyed village to start the 'cleaning operation'. As the T-1000 saw the large Huter Killer go, he decided that it was time to contact Skynet about their victory. Initiating his transmition, the T-1000 spoke.

"This is T-1000, reporting from the Village of Airus. Do you copy, Skynet?".

...

_(MGE perspective)_

The Greenworm noticed that it was getting near the cliff, were there was a good sight spot of the village. Once she finally arrived, she caught a horrible sight:

**_(Playing Music: Terminator Salvation (arcade game) - "Hornet's Nest")_**

The Village now didn't technically exist. All the houses and buildings were destroyed and lots of fire and smoke came out of them. The Greenworm saw dozens and dozens of corpses scattered all over, some were terribly mutilated. But the worst part was that there was **dozens and dozens of those things wandering around**. The Greenworm could also see some big flying things patrolling the skies, she couldn't understand how they were able to fly as she didn't saw any wings attached to them. But what brought her attention was the metallic giant that was entering the destroyed village. The Greenworm realized with a shivering that it was the same giant that almost crushed her back in the forest. The poor Mamono didn't had any idea what was going on.

Then, she heard mumbling, and the Greenworm realised that she wasn't alone. On her sides she could see many other Monsters watching the disaster that unfolded there: Werewolfs, Werecats, Slimes, Fairies, Pixies, Harpies, and even a Unicorn and some Ratatosks that were quickly writting information on their papers. All of them were observing the massacre, and all of them; even the mischevious Pixies and Ratatosks; had atonished and concerned looks on their faces. The Greenworm decided to join a small group of Werewolf, and talked to what apeared to be the alpha.

"Umm.., excuse me but, what it's happening over there?".

The alpha (who was pretty bulky and a bit more big than the other Werewolfs) put her gaze at the Greenworm.

"I... don't know. But looks like you came late, it looks like whatever was attacking the village they already finnished", she said.

"uhh.. damn it. But at least can you tell me what happened?", said the Greenworm.

"Well, me and my pack were the first group that arrived when hell broke lose. At first we were minding our own business, until we heard some stepping noises, then we saw these strange metallic creatures that gave us many chills down our spines. We decided to follow them, until they arrived to the village of Airus. Me and my pack decided to hide in some bushes to see what happened. Long story short: they started to attack the village, but they were **murdering** unlike us, it was total chaos; instead of the usual moans that filled the air, dozens and dozens of screams of horror & death filled the air, it was like a nightmare. We saw those metallic creatures use some sort of weird magic that came out from some strange artifacts that they were holding. And some big weird flyng things came aswell and caused even more major chaos".

"And their strength..., dear Demon Lord.., those things were more strong than a **Ogress and a Minotaur**. Some just ripped of the heads of some humans with their bare hands, and they could also throw them like they were simple dolls. And also those things were extremely resistant; the arrows just bounced off when they hitted them, and even if some knight could get close to them, they swords just shattered when they impacted their bodies. From there, it looked like that the most efective way to combat them was either with magic or with brutal force with a warhammer. But still, those metallic things were mauling the poor villagers like they were just pieces of meat. They didn't show emotion... And we couldn't sense their Spirit Energy, neither they had Demonic Energy. It was like if they were... completely hollow and lifeless... It was very disturbing", finnished the Alpha Werewolf with a shivering.

"Oh dear lord. Th-this looks very bad", said the Greenworm.

"Indeed. Looks like the Ratatosks already had written information about this, and they will probably spread it through the lands. I don't know why, but I have a very bad feeling about those metallic things. We need to contact the Demon Lord's forces about this, I sense that a new threat; more big than the Order; just arrived here. Something that will put both humans and Mamono into extinction", said concerned the alpha.

"That sounds horrible!, we need to protect the humans, we will not allow our poor husbands to die!", said the Greenworm.

"Yes, my lady.., we need to act. But we need to be carefull, we don't know if there's more of those metallic things out there", finnished the Alpha Werefolf.

And then, the group of Monsters keep watching how the metallic things started to dispose of what remained of the village. They sensed that a new and dangerous threath has arrive to this world. Whatever those things were, they were dangerous, and the Mamono needed to contact the Demon Lord now.

They just hopped that this didn't extend all around the world.

...

_(Terminators perspective)_

**_(Music__ stops)_**

"...And then, the Harvester finnished the rest of the Villagers".

**"Good job T-1000, the invasion was a success. Alright, I will send the FK Rakers, Skynet Loaders and FK Titans to your position".**

"Received. Alright, that's all for now, loging out".

**"Received, we will contact each other later, now, focuss on the building of the bases****".**

With that, the T-1000 finnished the transmition with Skynet, and focussed back on observing from the destroyed tower how the Terminators slowly started to dispose of what remained of the village. The invasion was a success, and soon, the factories will be builded. The T-1000 then put his gaze on the horizont. He wondered how many human settlements were out there, and how many of these 'Demon Realms' or whatever those 'twisted' lands were named were out there. The T-1000 could guess that there could be many types of 'Mamono' out there, living their pathetic lifes all about hunting for a husband and indulging into 'pleasure', or whatever that weird word was called. It didn't matter, soon, every living thing on this world will be Terminated, and the Terminators will be the dominant life forms here.

_**(Playing Music: Terminator: Dawn of Fate - "Main Theme")**_

_(Cinematic mode__)_

_"Heh, live your pathetic lifes while you still can, Mamonos and Humans..." (Showing images of many Monsters and Humans living their normal lifes)_

_"Before all of you guys realise, all of your lifes will be a living hell..." (Showing images of many Mamonos raping male humans)_

_"When we arrived to this world, it sure was totally diferent from ours..." (Showing images of Demon Realms, where there was happyness and pleasure everywere)_

_"The culture and aperance was surely different from our world, especialy these lands..." (Showing images of normal cities and many biomes around the world)_

_"And this thing about the 'Order'..." (Showing many Order soldiers training and many churchs with ceremonies inside)_

_"It doesn't matter..." (Showing images of kids playing together in the villages)_

_"No matter were you are, we will find you and **terminate you**..." (Showing images of Wonderland, the Pandemonium, and Zipangu)_

_"Our forces step by step will be getting closser to total anihilation of this world..." (Showing images of more Terminators coming out of the Portal)_

_"So, I hope all of you guys get ready..." (Showing images of the Demon Lord and her husband having sex in their room)_

_**"Because**** from now, your world has the days counted, and a new Judgement Day will begin" **(Showing the image of the T-1000, the camera getting closer until it focusses on his face. A evil smile forms on his face)_

* * *

...

...3343

42343245

||ACCESISNG TERMINATORPEDIA||

...

...

...

|ACCESS GRANTED|

...

***Non-Humanoid Hunter Killer Family. *Robot type.**

**HARVESTER**

**-Habitat: Skynet's instalations, Wastelands, Aboard HK-Aerial Transports.**

**-Disposition: Mindless, Genocidal.**

**-Diet: They're robots, so they don't eat.**

**...**

**The Harvester is a large, bipedal Non-Humanoid Hunter Killer unit produced by Skynet sometime before 2016. Its primary function is to capture humans for the machines to do lab testing on their stem cells. This research on humans led to the creation of the Series 800 Terminator.**

**When a Harvester has captured any human test subject, it calls a Transport, which arrives and lands somewhere near the Harvester. After a Harvester has collected the humans, it drops the humans into the large container on the Transport.**

**Located on the back left of the Harvester is a large-scale, electrically-charged plasma cannon, which obliterates its targets upon contact. A Harvester can withstand massive amounts of concentrated heat on any part of it and has very thick armor on its torso and outer shoulders. It also has no head, unlike most other semi-humanoid ground units, making for one less weak spot.**

**While the Harvester can use its large arms for just about anything, it relies mainly on the two smaller-scale grappling arms located near the bottom of its torso for grabbing humans when in a kneeled position.**

**A Harvester is able to store at least two Moto-Terminators in the lower front part of its legs. It will release these Moto-Terminators to chase escaping humans as the Harvester itself is too large and lumbering to effectively pursue them. When the Harvester has gathered a full load of humans for the Transport, it will position itself in a storage compartment on top of the Transport and return with it to its home base.**

**At times, there is black smoke that billows from of the Harvester's back. It appears that the Harvester runs on a diesel power planet or possibly a diesel generator**.

* * *

**Aaaand, I finally finnished the chapter!, dear god, it was pretty dificult, but I tried my best to no space out and finnish the story.**

**And so guys, here is the thirth chapter of the story. Looks like the world of MGE is now in great danger, the Terminators will grow more powerful in each chapter.**

**I decided to make Skynet be in all it's power in this story, and wanted to add on: what if Skynet developed the more advanced Terminators more earlier. I will point out that Skynet will have almost every Terminator type in this story. Some many types of Terminators from games and alternate timelines will appear here.**

**As you guys can tell, the T-1000 will be the main villain of the story, aside from Skynet. And yes, Skynet will develop Terminator models based on the Mamono, but that will be on later chapters.**

**However this is still MGE, so there will be Lemons (but only on the MGE side), and there will be many human and Mamono protagonists on the story, aside from John Connor and company. The story will get better over time.**

**So, in sumary, this story will contain: Lemons, Drama, Humans, Mamono, Terminators, Chaos, Sorrow, Gore, Explosions, Battles, Sex, Monsternization, Corruption, Happyness, Duels, Fire, Destruction, Fetishes (only MGE side), Infiltrators, Fear, HKs, Dark moments, Comedy, Meetings, Cooperation, Coexistencie, Friendships, Harems, Romances, and EPICNESS.**

**Ah!, if you guys want to know the songs of Terminator Salvation arcade used in the chapter, here are the links:**

**1) "Get in the Helicopter!". ***** /nJDr8dEU6sE?list=PL0aGfg-J1NTJqwRRYKhsq3lu2BRXGWxd0**

**2) "Mission 2 Theme". ***** /jEixz52EzFA?list=PL0aGfg-J1NTJqwRRYKhsq3lu2BRXGWxd0**

**3) "Blockbuster". ***** /tFdFvvoytf0?list=PL0aGfg-J1NTJqwRRYKhsq3lu2BRXGWxd0**

**4) "Hornet's Nest". ***** /tprYpJZfiJE?list=PL0aGfg-J1NTJqwRRYKhsq3lu2BRXGWxd0**

**(Just include the 'https: and the youtu. be parts with the /)**

**...**

**Well, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I will take a break, making good chapters takes time. So, bye for now.**

**(PD: if you have one, what was your favorite part of the chapter? (including during the invasion)).**


	4. NOTICE

**Ummm...**

**Hey guys. very long time no see, uh?.**

**Well, before anything else. No, this story is not gonna die. It's just that I've been busy with another fanfic I've been writing. And also adding that virtual clases are a pain in the ass.**

**In short. I've made this notice because I'm planing to return to this story and continue it. I'm pretty sure there's some of you guys that are eager to see what happens next.**

**Well. Don't worry guys, I'll continue this story soon. I just need some time and inspiration**

**Also, I've made this announcement to help you guys to understand better the lore of this crossover, and cover some small plot holes I forgot to fill. And also to explain a bit how the idea of this crossover came into my head.**

**Well, to begin with. I'm pretty much a fan of robotic apocalypces, and Terminator is not the exception. I always find the design of combat robots badass, including combat mechs. Another thing that sometimes catchs my attention are the RPG-like fantasy worlds. In all those cases, there's alsways the typical cliche of a "mighty" demon king who wants to rule the world and destroy humanity for no fucking reason. I've seen this lore so many times that now I find it boring and unoriginal (not trying to offend those who loves the fantasy genre). When I saw the lore of MGE, It impresed me that it was a different thing out of the main lore of the fantasy genre, but it still was prety similar in the end.**

**No to mention that all the problems happening in the MGE world along with all it's characters appeared to impress me a bit, and also a bit depressed about all the misery that humanity and Mamono are suffering because of religion, xenophobia, and uncontrolled desires. ****And then, since at the same time I'm a pretty big fan of Terminator and Sci-Fi in general, it occurred me a pretty interesting idea to saciate my ambitions: **

**Have an apocalyptic event that puts all the life of the MGE world into risk, an event that will force both humans and mamono to join forces, put their differences aside and understand each other to fight back and save their world from an inminent catastrophe that slowly will put their lifes and sanity into risk. They either join forces or ABSOLUTELY EVERYONE will be extinct. I really love those types of lores.**

**And what better way to do that than putting the entire Skynet army to invade and try to conquer the MGE world with their deathly machines and technology?, watching as the Mamono and humans fight desperately for their lives against an opponent with advanced technology and weapons?. I'm pretty sure many people want to see a similar scenario.**

**And BOOM. That's how the idea of this crossover was born.**

**Now that I explanied about the origins of my ideas for the story, I'll give you a better sumary of the lore of this crossover:**

**Basically. Approximately one week after the ending of the Terminator Salvation movie, it was revelated that there were actually more T-800 factories around the United States. So unfortunately for the Resistance, their efforts weren't so worthy. Skynet managed to sucefully develop the T-800s, but it still prefered to keep using the older models too, because: "The more, the merrier". That event also made the A.I to develop new types of Terminator models, that's why there were new Terminator models such as T-850s, Centurions, and even FK-Reapers on the first chapter.**

**On a random day, a Terminator patrol detected a misterious yet familiar signal of an unknown Terminator near Los Ángeles. The patrol went to investigate. And that's when they arrived to what remained of the Steel Mill where the T-1000 was destroyed in Terminator 2. The patrol went to investigate and then discovered the rests of the T-1000 in the boiler; the same T-1000 that was sent back to 1995 with the mission of the termination of John Connor, wich was a failure. But then, it's revelated that the T-1000 wasn't completely destroyed, and only small and micro portions of him remained undestroyed through many years, until this moment.**

**The patrol recolected the remains and headed back to one of their bases near San Diego.**

**Meanwhile, a Terminator squad was patrolling somewhere in Palomar Mountain, searching for any Resistance forces. Then suddenly, they detected a misterious signal near their perimeter. Determinated to discover what was that unknown signal, the Terminator patrol began to move towards it. After some minutes they arrived towards a misterious and abandoned ancient tomb. And that's when they discovered the MGE book, the signals came were coming from it. Curious about the signals, the Terminator patrol retrieved the book and headed back to the same base the other Terminator patrol wich had the T-1000's remains went to.**

**These two events created a new timeline, although it's pretty similar to the original one.**

**In this timeline, the T-1000 was "revived" by Skynet. The T-1000 still remembered the events from the Terminator 2 movie. He explained to a confused Skynet who was him and all the events of the T2 movie. Skynet; completely amused by the T-1000 and his story; decided to make him it's "right hand", due to the rarity of a Terminator like him on this timeline. So the T-1000 became a very important and key pawn for the AI.**

**As the T-1000 and Skynet were planing what to do now in order to keep fighting the Resistance, the other Terminator patrol with the MGE book arrived, and showed the misterious book to the AI.**

**Skynet was convinced that if they discovered and mastered the misterious energy that came from the book, then they could use it to finally crush the Resistance and conquer the Earth.**

**So. During 10 years, Skynet made all types of experiments and analysis with the book, in order to discover and understand the misterious energy.**

**Also. During those 10 years, Skynet managed to develop even more and new types of Terminators from other timelines, while it kept using the older ones. Because again: "The more, the merrier". It was a whole new timeline (wich still was pretty similar to the original one), created from the discovery of the MGE book and the revival of the T-1000.**

**The future war was becoming worse as the battle against the machines intensified more and more. And the atmosphere of the future war became similar to the one from the Terminator 1 & 2 movies. With the difference that there were more types of Terminators wandering around, and the T-1000 was there as a "second in command".**

**Also. During those 10 years, Skynet kept on improving the T-1000 to make him more effective and deathly in combat. The T-1000 also managed to get more and more emotions, while also conserving his "emotionless" nature. **

**He was now more fast. He could regenerate more quickly. He could jump higher and run faster. He was also now much more resistant to plasma weapons, being able to withstand many plasma shots without being destroyed, but he still had his weakness towards corrosive acid and extreme temperatures. He also gained new habilities: The T-1000 could also now generate entire and fully functional guns from his metal, either normal or plasma ones, making him much more dangerous. He could also turn into a pure Mimetic Polyalloy pudle, and move very quickly like a snake, and reform in a matter of seconds.**

**And that's where we are now: in 2028, literally one year before the events of the first two Terminator movies. The future war was raging on it's full potential now.**

**Skynet finally discovered that the energy that was coming from the MGE book was a type of energy the AI called: "Teleportation Energy". This energy was used by the AI to create an alternate type of machine different from the iconic time displacement machine: the "Teleportation displaceent machine", wich teleported troops to a certain location instead of time travel. Due to the creation of this timeline after the T-1000 adviced Skynet to not create the Time Displacement Machine, as it would be "a waste of time". He could tell from his failed mission of Terminating John Connor**

**Skynet theorized that since the Teleportation energy from the book was different, it would create a teleportation anomaly if combined with the Teleportation energy from the Teleportation Displacement Machine. So Skynet and the T-1000 decided to conduct the experiment. Resulting in the opening of a portal to an unkown world:**

**The Monster Girl Encyclopedia World.**

**This discovery gave Skynet a brilliant idea, that could result in the machines finally winning the future war: Since the machines are slowly starting to lose to the Resistance due to the humans destroying their bases and slowly reclaiming territory, this portal could be their salvation. The machines will invade and conquer the MGE world in order to expand their bases and gain more troops to counter the Resistance. And any creature that was in that world; wich in this case were the Mamono and the MGE humans; will be TERMINATED.**

**With the preparations completed, Skynet initiated the operation that would not only change the fate of the furute war, but also all the lifes of the Mamono and Humans from the MGE world:**

**"THE INVASION TO THE MONSTER GIRL ENCYCLOPEIA WORLD"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Well, that was the sumary of the story. How was it?. Understand the story better now?.**

**In any case. Now expect the next chapter sometime soon. I'll see what I can do.**

**Now. To finish this announcement, I said that I'm planing to add many types of Terminators from Games, Movies, Comics, etc, onto the story.**

**So here's a list of every Terminator and Hunter Killer that has appeared and I'm planing to add for now in the story, the ones the MGE humans and Mamono will have to face:**

**...**

***T-1**

***T-7T Tertapod**

***T-47 (Also with it's plasma counterpart)**

***T-70**

***T-72/SpiderDog**

***T-400**

***T-600**

***T-700**

***T-720**

***T-800**

***T-808**

***T-835 (From "The Terminator Collective Card Game")**

***T-850**

***T-860**

***T-883**

***T-897**

***T-1000**

***T-8000 (From "Transformers vs The Terminator")**

***T-1000000**

***Aerostat**

***Armored Drone (Also with it's plasma counterpart)**

***Armored Spider (Also with it's plasma counterpart)**

***Aquatic Work Bot**

***Centurion**

***FK/HK Bomber**

***FK Carrier**

***FK Command**

***FK Guardian**

***FK Hover**

***FK Hunter**

***FK Raker**

***FK Reaper**

***FK Scout**

***FK Titan**

***FK Venom**

***Fk Sentinel**

***FK Seeker**

***Flencer**

***Flyer Killer**

***Harvester**

***HK-8**

***HK-Aerial (They all will be on their T1 & T2, Salvation, and Genisys versions)**

***HK-Recon**

***HK-Scout (From "Terminator Genisys: Revolution")**

***HK-Tank (They all will be on their T2 & Salvation versions. The unused HK-Tank concept that looks like a giant T-1 will also appear)**

***HK-Transport (From "Terminator 3: War of the Machines")**

***HK-VTOL**

***Hunter-Killer Aerial Weapons Platform (Will be called HK-Airstrike)**

***Hydrobot**

***Javelin**

***Kraken**

***Mini Hunter**

***Moto-Terminator**

***NHA-10**

***Raptor**

***Scout Drone**

***Silverfish**

***Skynet Loader**

***Snowminator**

***Spider Bomb**

***Spider Mine**

***Spider Scout**

***Spiderbot**

***T-Rex**

***HK-Aerial Transport**

***Turret**

***Spider Tank (From the Terminator Genisys movie)**

***NH-207**

***LAV-11**

***LAV-21**

***LAV-41**


End file.
